That Explains A Lot
by Theodora Snowbird
Summary: Sirius uncovers some lost memories and finds out that he betrayed his best friend, that Harley is actually his daughter. Meanwhile, Harley has her own secret. She's sleeping with Remus. GWL, fem!Harry x Remus, post-War, Two-Shot or more
1. That Explains A Lot

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **So, I will get back to** _ **Is It Too Late to Start Over?**_ **this week, but I was tired of writing a bunch of baby stuff. (My own fault, I know. :P) So I wrote this weird story with a weird pairing that I wasn't too sure about posting. But I liked writing it, so as Squidward would say, "Well, here you go." :)**

 _ **That Explains A Lot…**_

The War was over. He was finally free. Part of being declared innocent also meant finally receiving treatment for his time in Azkaban and the effects of the Veil. It wasn't a cure all, but it was better than what he could get while hidden away at Number 12.

St. Mungo's had a special room for those seeking to erase magical damage with their new treatment. The walls were all a startling white, and he had to lie floating above his bed for several hours, basking in pure healing magic. Harley said it reminded her of a giant Muggle tanning bed when she started teasing him about the special goggles he had to wear to keep himself from going blind from the light.

"I'll be right here waiting," Harley said before he went in. Now that she didn't have Voldemort to chase after, she hardly ever left his side when she wasn't at school. She still hadn't forgiven herself for the Department of Mysteries Incident, which left him in a coma for nearly two years.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "And not going to the Malfoys' hearing?"

Harley curled her lip in disgust. "I've been thinking. They don't deserve my testimony. They switched sides too little too late—"

"And you said you wanted to pay off your life debt to Narcissa." Sirius smirked at her scoff. " _And_ Hermione will never forgive you if you disrupt the peace efforts. _Again._ "

That made her scowl turn into a pout. He often said that Hermione was the Remus of the group. Harley huffed and folded her arms over her chest. "How was I supposed to know the Parkinsons were neutral? Pugsy tried to give me up! I had every right to call them pureblood Death Eater scum. If anything, Hermione should've told me—"

"You'll be finished before I am," Sirius pressed. Harley may be the hero of the wizarding world, but like himself, she had an occasional mean streak, which led to her not being well liked among the public. "Then, we can go on our trip to the country, and the only pureblood in sight will be our new dog… And me, of course," he added when she raised a thin eyebrow. "Hmm… Looks like you'll be outnumbered, Ley."

Her pout lasted about half a minute longer before turning into a reluctant smile. "Then the dog will be a girl. A bitch like me."

"What happened to not believing everything the papers say?" Sirius joked, earning himself an eye roll as Harley rose to leave. "Remember, the sooner you get them pardoned, the sooner you never have to see them again."

Just as she reached the door, a healer opened the one behind him to tell him they were ready to begin the treatment. Harley looked worried. Sirius should've known that was a bad sign.

"Do you have any other magical damage?" a mediwitch asked as she held a clipboard and a quill. "Burns? Scars from hexes? If you've had your memory erased, your memories will return. Mrs. Longbottom can remember her son's name now."

Sirius wrinkled his nose as he put those stupid goggles on. "How would I remember if my memory was erased?"

She shrugged. "I have to ask."

"Right…"

Although the pure healing magic was exceptionally bright, Sirius somehow managed to fall asleep. What he was seeing had to be a dream, it had to be.

 _It was 1979 in early November. Sirius remembered that James was on a mission and had been missing for nearly three weeks. It was like he was unwillingly acting a scene out in a terrible play. He and Lily were drinking at the Potter home in Godric's Hallow. The Ministry had declared James dead after a charred body had been found in the forest near Malfoy Manor. They had yet to confirm it was James, but Lily identified her husband's smashed up glasses along with his wand, which was found several feet away._

 _Sirius remembered this time all too well. Lily and James had barely been married a year year. She was a wreck, and he was the only one who stuck around to make sure she was alright. This was when he started to become suspicious of Remus, thinking Peter was too weak to be the leak. The particular night he was witnessing though, wasn't too clear in his head. He and Lily had been drinking, and he thought he put her to bed before leaving to sleep it off at his flat._

 _"I-I spent more time hating the-the love of m-my life than act-actually l-l-loving him," Lily stuttered drunkenly before taking another swig of Ogden's Finest. "And now…"_

 _Sirius, being Sirius, was equally drunk. Remus would've been the responsible one in the situation and would've put them to bed hours ago. But Remus wasn't here, and Lily was too heartbroken to think clearly._

 _"James made me promisssse," Sirius slurred, "to looks out for you if anything… you know. Happened."_

 _"You can't even take care of a house plant." Lily started laughing rather loudly at her own joke but almost immediately burst into tears._

 _At first, Sirius was too drunk to notice she was crying. "I told him that_ _ **you**_ _would have to take care of_ _ **me**_ _if anything happened… Hey, Lily-Flower. Don't cry."_

 _Lily froze mid-sob. Tears were still streaming down her face as she reached out to slap him. Only James called her Lily-Flower._

 _He grabbed her wrist to stop her though. There was no fiery anger in her bright green eyes, only sadness that matched his. The kiss was unexpected, but when she pulled away in shock at her own actions, he kissed her back. Everything else was a blur._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK?"_

 _James had stumbled home the next morning, skin and bones but otherwise unharmed. Later, he told them that Death Eaters were hunting a Muggle through the forest like an animal, and he was trying to put a stop to it. He dropped his wand in horror when he saw the man being burned alive, and since he was vulnerable, they were hunting him for the next few weeks after putting up anti-apparition wards around the forest. They must've conjured glasses to look like his to torture Lily._

 _Sirius blinked and covered his eyes, too hungover to handle the sunlight and his best friend's screams. He didn't even realize he was naked next to Lily until she started screaming in horror._

 _Before he could process this, James grabbed Sirius by his shoulders and threw him into the hallway. He was screaming at Lily, but Sirius was too sluggish to really process anything. When James finally opened the door, he was half a sleep, naked in the hallway._

 _Robes were thrown in his face, and Sirius's blurry vision could barely make out his best friend's messy hair, let alone the rest of him. "Get out," James spat. "I never want to see you again."_

 _When he finally put the pieces together, Sirius didn't blame him._

 _Two weeks later, Sirius was living off Ogden's and old pizza when James showed up at his flat. He braced himself for the punches he deserved._

 _James immediately started crying. "You two are everything to me," he sobbed. "I-I don't want to lose you!"  
"I'm sorry." There was nothing else he could say. He had no excuses, nothing that could make the situation better. He betrayed his best friend._

 _"Lily…" James paused a minute and started crying even more hysterically. As his best friend, he should be the one comforting him, not the source of his pain. He was the fuck up his mother always said he was. He ruined everything he touched. "I just want this to go away. I want to forget it ever happened."_

 _"I'm sorry." Sirius looked at his feet. He didn't deserve to look at James, to call him his best friend. "I'll stay away from you from now—"_

 _"No." James balled his fists and tried to force himself to stop crying. "You're my best friend… Lily… She asked me to obliviate her. And I did."_

 _"What?" Sirius breathed out. He wanted this night to never have happened, but was it right to erase it from Lily's mind? To spend the rest of their lives acting like it never happened?_

 _"And I was wondering." James swallowed and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. "If you could obliviate me."_

 _Sirius stared. So he was going to have to live with the guilt in silence for the rest of his life. He supposed he deserved that, but he wasn't sure if he could look James in the face ever again. "Is this… Is this what you want? To live a lie?"_

 _James's eyes became distant, and Sirius both feared and hoped that he would change his mind. "It was a mistake. Lily explained it to me before… It shouldn't have happened, and if we don't remember, then it'll be like it didn't." His hazel eyes focused and became determined. "I want my life back."_

 _"Okay…" Sirius lifted his wand and waited for James to nod, silently saying he was focusing on the horrible memory. This was so wrong, but he couldn't argue with his best friend, the man he hurt so much._ _ **"Obliviate!"**_

 _James was in a daze, so Sirius sent him home, mumbling that he still needed time to recover. He spent the rest of the day wallowing in self-pity until Remus came over._

 _"So…" Remus cleared his throat and blushed. "Uh, James wrote to me last night."_

 _All the blood drained from Sirius's face. No… James wanted this to go away. He wouldn't have told Remus._

 _Remus cleared his throat again, obviously embarrassed. He was standing by the floo and kicked some of the soot that Sirius hadn't bothered to clean since he moved into the flat. "Ah…"_

 _"I can explain," Sirius said hoarsely._

 _Remus turned a shade redder. "You could never just let them be." Sirius closed his eyes, preparing for the verbal assault that he deserved. "James said in his letter that you couldn't give them alone time when you heard he was alive. That you walked in on the two of them having… intercourse just as Lily was… finishing."_

 _"He said what?" Sirius said stupidly._

 _Remus laughed awkwardly. "You know what I mean. He said he cancelled his welcome home party because you've made Lily uncomfortable. He was wondering if I could obliviate you for him."_

 _Sirius gaped in shock. He didn't deserve to be freed from the memory, not like James. "But…"_

 _"Come on, Padfoot." Remus rolled his eyes. "You really embarrassed Lily. She never wants to hear of it again. So can you please focus on the memory so we can get this over with?"_

 _"Y-yeah." If he refused, Remus would think he was some sort of pervert. He was too ashamed to tell him the truth, too afraid that he would tell James what really happened. "Sorry. I thought I was just supposed to act like it never happened."_

 _Remus shrugged. "I guess she wants you to unsee it, mate." He held up his wand. "Now, focus on the memory."_

 _Sirius nodded numbly, thinking about what little he could remember. Being kissed by Lily, kissing Lily. James finding them, naked in bed._

 _ **"Obliviate!"**_

 _The Sirius in 1979 couldn't remember, but the Sirius in 1998 was struggling to get out of the memories, if they could be called that and not some medically induced side effect. Before he could break free, he had another flashback, one that hadn't been newly recovered._

 _It was Christmas. A month and seventeen days after the incident. It was a rare moment that everyone was together. They were drinking spiked eggnog, and Sirius was tipsy and trying to get Peter to climb the Christmas tree and kiss the angel. Lily wasn't having any eggnog._

 _"We have an announcement!" Lily said excitedly from her green armchair. James, smiling from ear to ear, sat on the edge of it and put his arm around her waist. "We're having a baby!"_

 _Everyone started cheering, happy despite the fact that they were in the middle of a war. They needed something to look forward to, something innocent and good._

 _"How far along are you?" Remus asked loudly over Sirius and Pete's laughs and congratulatory jokes._

 _Lily grinned. "Just over a month and a half!"_

Sirius's eyes snapped open, and he started to hyperventilate because he couldn't see with those stupid goggles. The mediwitches were yelling at him to calm down, and he heard the frantic beeping of a heart monitoring charm. The whiteness of the room blinded him when they freed his eyes. It was a nightmare. It had to be.

* * *

"I got the Malfoys off," Harley said as he robotically walked out of the treatment room. "So now _the Prophet_ can stop saying I'm on a Slytherin witch hunt... Are you okay, Padfoot? You look like you've been with a dementor instead of getting their effects syphoned off."

Her hair was straight, like his. He always thought it was black like James's and straight like Lily's. But no. It was just like his. She had his mother's willowy figure, not Lily's curvy one, which she envied. His pale skin, which she blamed on her time spent in the library, studying for exams. She even had his temper, which he assumed was Lily's. It wasn't. Because like his, it was much, much worse.

"Yeah. Just sleepy." Sirius forced himself to smile. She even had a motorbike, which she imported from America because she heard they had a brand called Harley Davidson. She had his fat head, his so called loyalty, and his cruelty. She was so much like him that he wanted to throw up. "Think you can get dinner with Remus without me?"

"I could," she said slowly. "But I'm not about to let you croak because these stupid healers don't know what they're doing. I want to have a word with them—"

"No!" Sirius laughed, causing her to frown since it was a little crazily. "It feels weird. Like I'm a new man." A pathetic excuse for a man. "How about we make Remus cook for us?"

"My little housewife," Harley joked. Since she had enrolled in the Auror Academy, Remus often cleaned her pigsty of a flat and made sure she wasn't living off takeaways. He lived at Number 12 and did the same for Sirius during the day. "What should we make our wife cook today?"

"Something complicated," Sirius said numbly. Harley nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I thought he'd never stop pacing his room!" Harley woke Remus up with a kiss when she snuck into his room at Number 12 around three in the morning. "How am I supposed to shag my wife with my godfather pacing in the next room?"

"You're incredibly sexist." Remus ran his rough hand over her smooth, bare shoulder. "… This is wrong."

Harley hummed like she was only half listening as she climbed on top of him and slipped her silk robe completely off. "You've been saying that for months. It's nearly Christmas, Remus. Give me the gift of a non-guilty shag."

"I went to school with your parents," he said for the millionth time, wincing a s she leaned down and nibbled on his neck. "You're only eighteen."

"Ron says I have the personality of an eighty year old man." Harley completely laid on top of him so she could whisper in his ear, "So that means I'm taking advantage of you."

Remus shivered as she bit his earlobe. Harley knew that she had him. "Did you lock the door? You never remember to lock the door. Something's bothering Sirius as it is."

"He's snoring." Harley wrapped her legs around his waist, wishing she had remembered to take his boxers off. "And I didn't. _And_ I'm not leaving until I'm satisfied, wolf."

Only she could call him wolf without him being overcome with self-loathing. In fact, it turned him on. "Make sure you leave before he wakes up."

"Make sure you stop by my flat before we leave for vacation tomorrow."

"… I'll be there at noon."

* * *

The next day, Sirius woke up to find Remus, the one person he could confide in was gone. He had to tell someone, and he wasn't sure yet if that someone was Harley. Plus, Remus had obliviated him so he could confirm, or hopefully deny, that it was true.

Unfortunately, yet again, he was at Harley's. She, again like him, was a slob. Remus was a neat freak. Sometimes, he was cleaning her flat on a daily basis. Once he even cleaned it twice in one day. Harley was so annoyed with the cleaning potions smell that she slept over Number 12 for that night.

Sirius knocked on the door. "Remus?"

Harley swore loudly and something fell. She must be making him move her furniture around again. They often did that when they were in between full moons. She said Remus had to keep his strength up.

When she opened the door, her hair was tousled and she was panting. Yup, they were definitely moving stuff around. Sirius frowned when he walked in and found the coffee table gone and a knocked over kitchen chair in its place. Maybe she wanted to switch out the living room and dining room.

"What's up?" Harley squeaked. Harley never squeaked. "I thought you'd still be sleeping off the treatment."

"No. I feel loads better." And he did. Physically anyway. He felt twenty again. "Do you mind if I talk to Remus?"

Remus was sitting on the couch, flushed from moving the coffee table. The chair, which was what had fallen over, was at his feet. "We were just finishing up anyway."

"No we weren't!" Harley snapped. Remus spoiled her. She couldn't expect him to be her servant for the rest of his life.

"Harley," Remus chided halfheartedly. "We'll finish when you and Sirius get back from your vacation."

Harley pouted, causing Remus to raise his eyebrows. "Fine," she grumbled before strutting to her bookshelf. Sirius didn't know she owned such high heels. They were clear and reminded him of a stripper's. He wouldn't tell her though. That would be embarrassing. "Here." She handed Remus a dusty old book. "I bought it the other week. It's really good."

That's how Harley and Remus got so close. They loved to get lost in their books, to the point where they would read together, and Remus would be at her flat for hours.

"There's something we need to talk about," Sirius said grimly after they apparated to Number 12. As soon as Harley graduated, they were going to move into Potter Manor, which he and Remus were fixing up in their spare time. "About Harley."

For some reason, Remus turned as white as a sheet. "Oh?" His voice cracked, reminding Sirius of when he was going through puberty. "What, er, what's wrong?"

"I…" Sirius swallowed at the lump in his throat. There was no use in dancing around the subject. "I think I'm her father. Her biological father."

Remus laughed nervously. And then laughed genuinely. "For a second…" He laughed again. "Very funny Padfoot."

"Do you remember…" Sirius had been rehearsing this speech for hours, but now, the words felt like they were being ripped out of his throat like shards of glass. "When you obliviated me? In November of '79?"

Remus winced. "Oh. The treatment made you remember. Is this your revenge? Because it's not my fault you saw James and Lily…"

"That wasn't what you were obliviating." Sirius threw himself on the dusty old couch. His mother was snoring. At least she wasn't awake to hear this. "Lily and I… We were drinking and obviously not thinking. James found us, and he didn't want to lose his marriage and his best friend. We were in a war, Remus and—"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Remus held up his hands. "You slept with Lily? Very funny, Padfoot. Like you would ever—"

"I was drinking!" Sirius put his face in his hands, feeling guilty for yelling. Remus should be yelling at him. "And I've been thinking about it and… It explains a lot, Remus. She's just like me. And, I know she has Lily's face and eyes, but the rest of her is Walburga. Her height, her frame…"

"Stop it!" Remus yelled. "If this is some kind of prank, Sirius, it is far from funny. And don't you dare play this on Harley! She loves James with all her heart—"

"James is her father," Sirius said firmly. "But… I think I am too."

Remus went quiet, waiting for Sirius to say this was a stupid joke. It was tempting to say it was and act like it never happened. "You can't tell her."

Sirius expected screaming, Remus threatening to never talk to him again and forcing him to tell Harley the truth. He didn't expect to have it swept under the rug. Although, it couldn't really be that much of a surprise. In Harley's third year, he acted like a friendly teacher, not confessing who he was to her until that night in the Shrieking Shack, when he had no choice. "She's my daughter, Moony."

"She's James's daughter!" Remus hissed. "You're her godfather, nothing more. This will crush her, Sirius. I don't want to see her hurt."

"So I'm supposed to act like I don't know?" Sirius didn't know if he could. Then again, he wanted nothing to change. Harley was practically his daughter all ready. Still, she deserved to know.

"Yes." Remus set his jaw and looked at the stairs, preparing to seclude himself in his room. "For once, think before you act, Sirius. This will do more harm than good."

Sirius watched Remus stomp up the stairs, hiding from his problems as usual. He couldn't entirely blame him either. Remus did nothing wrong, and honestly, Sirius knew he himself deserved to suffer, and Harley didn't deserve to be hurt. That didn't stop him from saying, "I'm telling her while we're on the trip."

Remus paused in the middle of the stairs but ultimately kept walking.

* * *

Harley was an hour late, but she had hot chocolate, so she doubted Sirius would care. He should expect lateness from her by now anyway. Hermione and Ron were fighting, and she made the mistake of getting caught in the middle. They were looking at flats, and Ron wanted one with a bar in it while Hermione wanted a spare bedroom. How was she supposed to know it was for a library? She, like Ron, had panicked and thought Hermione wanted a sprog. Gross.

The damage control wasn't that bad, but Hermione still was on her about the Psychology classes she had to take at the Auror Academy. Apparently scraping by with a low Acceptable wasn't good enough by her best friend's standards. Harley simply assumed her partner, Ron, would be the one who dealt with victims. She was just… rough around the edges. What was wrong with not being the cuddly, talk about one's feelings type?

"Padfoot!" Harley called as she walked into a silent, tense Number 12. "I know I'm late but—"

" _Master_ actually succeeded in ruining the bloodline," Kreacher mumbled as he slunk off to his "room." "Luckily Mistress burned his name so his bastard never showed up on the family tree. Oh how she would weep!"

"Sirius got someone up the duff?" Harley asked, but Kreacher ignored her. Sirius wasn't seeing anyone as far as she knew. The old bat was just losing it. Sirius told her everything.

Padfoot practically tumbled down the stairs. When he finally made a somewhat safe landing, he smiled crazily. "Don't mind him, Har. I teased him at breakfast this morning and said Remus and I were expecting."

Harley wrinkled her nose. Remus, like her, was bisexual, so the thought of him and her godfather… Well, let's just say it was rather traumatizing, especially since it was possible. In school, Remus fancied Sirius, but since Sirius didn't swing that way, nothing happened. "Oh. That's so funny I forgot to laugh."

Sirius raised his eyebrows, making Harley inwardly wince. If she wasn't secretly jealous, she would've laughed. "Anyway, you ready to go? I, um…"

"Don't tell me you're scared of skiing, Padfoot!" Harley snorted when he looked at his feet. "You're such a baby. You fought Death Eaters, survived Azkaban, and have been babysat by Bellatrix Lestrange, and you're scared of skiing?"

"No." He was so lying. First thing in the morning, she'd charm him into a deep sleep so he'd wake up in ski gear, on top of a particularly steep hill. Before she could tease him further, Remus practically ran down the stairs… with his battered old suitcase.

Remus smiled just as crazily as Sirius. "I've decided to join the two of you, if you don't mind."

"I thought you were signing your divorce papers," Harley snapped, jealously ringing in every word. After Tonks had a miscarriage three months into her pregnancy, their rushed marriage fell apart. Although Remus admitted things went too fast, and it was over, he kept putting officially ending the marriage off, which made Harley want to tear her hair out.

Remus tried to wave it off, like it was nothing. "I'll have her send them to me. It's better if I don't see her anyway."

"You know…" Sirius looked annoyed. When he heard about what happened as he was recovering in the hospital, it was the first and only time he tried to hit Remus. "You never let Tonks grieve the loss of the baby, Remus. You really should give it another go."

Remus laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Well—"

"He's coming," Harley butted in before Remus could agree. "We rented a huge ass cabin, Padfoot. There's plenty of room."

Unfortunately, Sirius wasn't going to give up without a fight. He absolutely adored Tonks and hated what happened between her and Remus. "I'm sure she's willing to forgive the thing with Kingsley, since you two were broken up at the time."

"Sorry, Padfoot." Remus tried not to look at her. "But… I'm seeing someone."

"Who?" Sirius demanded. "Spend Christmas with them."

"Sirius!" Harley yelled as Remus started to turn pink. Anyone who messed with Remus, answered to her. "Why are you being so mean?"

"He's…" Sirius gritted his teeth. "We never get any alone time together, Har."

Why would they need alone time? And just last week they went to Ginny's Harpies game together! Sirius wouldn't meet her eye. He couldn't… No. It was preposterous. Sirius was like her dad. Harley suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Remus is coming," she insisted. "Or I'm not going."

Sirius looked hurt, but Harley couldn't help it. She'd just blame him, saying it was his fault for being nasty to Remus.

* * *

"You don't think…" Harley snuck into Remus's room after everything was unpacked at the cabin, and Sirius was snoring away. "That Sirius, you know, _likes_ me."

Remus sat up to get a better look at her in the dark. There was a funny look in his eyes, but it wasn't the usual infuriating, Dumbledore-worthy twinkle. "… You really are as fat headed as your father."

"It makes sense." Harley sat up and for once, covered herself with the blanket. "He wanted to get me alone! Probably to tell me something. And you know what it is! So you came to put a stop to it!"

"That's not what it is." But Remus wouldn't tell her what it really was. He must be lying. "I'm sure he's going to tell you. Although I don't want him to. And if he does…" He reached out to brush some of her hair away from her face. "I'll be here for you, okay?"

"And not with Tonks… Or Kingsley… Or…" She frowned when Remus laughed quietly. "What? It's not my fault you're a slag."

"He doesn't fancy you. Trust me." Remus kissed her shoulder. "He doesn't see you that way. And I shouldn't either."

Harley closed her eyes and turned her face towards the ceiling. "Don't make me regret inviting you." With a sigh, she opened her eyes and faced him. "I don't want to hide anymore."

"Wait." He always said to wait. "Until this thing with Sirius blows over. Now is not the right time."

"It never is," Harley grumbled as she rose out of bed. He grabbed her wrist, silently pleading with her to stay, but she slowly, almost reluctantly, slipped it out of his grasp. "Can't have Sirius catch us now, can we?"

"Harley…"

"I'm going to bed."

* * *

Sirius would like to say he barely slept, but around two, he was out like a light. He didn't even dream about James and Harley hating him. The biting cold woke him up before he had a chance to the guilt sink in. Sirius peeled open his eyes to see that he wasn't clenching his fists. He was holding ski poles. Harley must've charmed him to sleep last night.

"You ready, Padfoot?" Harley grinned evilly. "There's no way you'll get rid of your fear unless you face it head on! C'mon! Remus is waiting for us at the bottom of the hill!"

Before he could apparate, Harley gave him a shove, sending him gliding down the hill. As she followed, she matched his screams of terror with a, "WOHOOO!"

The cold felt like it was peeling his face off, and Sirius had to use all the effort that was focused on not dying on not pissing all over himself. It was over in a flash, although he nearly broke his neck twice. He was almost down the hill when he face planted right into the snow, which muffled Harley's evil laughter.

Remus was the one to help him up as just as Harley slid over to them and covered the both of them in snow. "Did he pee?"

"No," Remus said before he could and held out his hand. "Pay up."

There was some grumbling from Harley, but she did indeed hand Remus a few galleons, after giving him a once over and checking the snow for yellow. Some friends he had.

* * *

Breakfast. The cabin came with a house elf who could cook anything imaginable. Harley asked for a full English, just like him, while Remus picked at a simple omelet. Sirius couldn't hold it in anymore, but every time he tried to say something, Remus interrupted.

"I'm sure we can find a puppy if we go into town!" Harley was oblivious. "Buy me a husky, Padfoot."

"I'm your father," Sirius said before Remus could try to answer for him. He froze, but Harley merely rolled her eyes, not understanding what he was trying to say.

She waved him off and ate a spoonful of beans. "Yes. What? Does that mean you get to pick the dog? It'll be creepy if you pick one that looks like your animagus from, Padfoot. Especially if it goes into heat before we can get it fixed. And we _are_ getting a girl."

"No. I mean…" Sirius winced when Remus kicked his shin from the table. He understood how devastating this would be to Harley, but this wasn't something he could let go. There was no way he could spend the rest of his life lying to his daughter. "I'm your biological father."

Everything went downhill from there.

 **Note: I picked Harley's name because of Harley Davidson motorcycles, and she's a lot like Sirius, who loves his motorcycle. So she's not named after Harley Quinn. I haven't seen the movie yet. No one will go with me. :'(**

 **So, what do you think? :D Part two will be up in a week or two, but I'd know how you guys feel about this! Especially Harley and Remus!**


	2. That Famous Black Temper

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **Author's Note: Lyall is Remus's dad's name!**

 **Part 2** _ **That Famous Black Temper…**_

Harley frowned but quickly snorted and rolled her eyes. "Not funny, Padfoot. It wasn't funny when Snape used to say you fancied Mum, and it isn't funny now."

Sirius tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. In third year, he thought he was madly in love with Lily but beat his feelings down for James. He didn't really fancy her. It was his own way of rebelling against Walburga, who would've had a stroke if he dated a muggleborn. Lily was the annoying sister he never had. "We-we were drinking and—"

"You know, Padfoot," Remus tried as he looked at his plate. "Always making the worst jokes."

The forced flatness of Remus's voice made Harley tense. As she stared, Moony involuntarily hunched into himself to try to hide his face. Sirius felt his heart slamming against his ribcage as Harley started to become suspicious. He should try to laugh it off…

"Not funny," she repeated. Her eyes flashed as they slid to Sirius. "Don't even pretend you would betray Dad like that."

It wasn't too late to go back on this, act like it was a bad joke and never mention it again. He could feel Remus practically begging him too. Sirius pushed his food around with his fork. "But I did."

She tried to laugh, but only forced air came out as she was trying not to scream. "No, you didn't," she denied. "James Potter is my dad."

"Nothing will ever change that, Har," Sirius tried as she jumped out of her seat and stared him down, torn between flipping out and denying what was being said. His juice glass shattered as she tried to control her magic, but she didn't move. "My memory was wiped and with the treatment—"

"What did you do?" she screamed. "What the fuck did you do to my dad?!"

"We-we…" Sirius struggled with the words as Harley's eyes filled with angry tears. "We thought he was dead—"

"So you thought you were finally free to start ploughing my mum?" she shrieked as she balled her fists. "Snape was right?"

Sirius hesitated. It was short but just enough to make Remus finally look up from his plate and Harley freeze. "No. We were drunk, and it was a mistake—"

"A mistake that resulted in me?" she seethed before rounding on Remus. "You knew? You knew, and you didn't want him to tell me? That he actually is a traitor and—"

"Harley," Remus weakly admonished as Sirius felt all the blood drain from his face. She was angry, but she was also right. Harley, with her famous temper, her famous Black temper, grabbed her pumpkin juice and threw it in Remus's face.

"This isn't his fault!" Sirius said loudly.

"Remus and I have been fucking since Voldemort died," Harley said cruelly before sneering at him. "Fucked me like a dog last night, knowing you, my _dad_ ," she spat the word as if it were an insult, "were sleeping in the next room."

"Don't do this," Remus pleaded, even though it was far too late. They were sleeping together? No. That wasn't possible. Sirius felt sick.

"If you cared about me, you would've told me!" Harley roared. "But no! Just like when I was a kid, it's easier if I don't know anything, isn't it? ISN'T IT?"

"What-what is…?" Sirius looked from Remus to Harley, from his terror to her pure rage.

Harley roughly wiped away her angry tears. "I wish you had died in Azkaban."

Sirius sat staring blankly at Harley's empty seat for a long time. For some reason, he was expecting her to at least let him explain. But it wasn't her fault. He was too hurt and disgusted with himself to think until Remus grabbed a napkin to mop his pumpkin juice soaked face.

"I…"

"It was the party after the defeat of Voldemort." It took a moment for him to figure out what Remus was talking about. "We were drinking, and she kissed me. And instead of putting a stop to it, I kissed her back."

That sounded familiar. Sirius closed his eyes. That was exactly what happened with him and Lily. When he opened them, he found himself taking all the anger out on Remus, when he was really more angry with himself. "You changed her nappies. You were her teacher."

"I know." He got out of his seat and started to back away when Sirius rose slowly out of his. "But—"

"When did this start, Remus?" Sirius screamed. "When she was thirteen?" The werewolf shook his head furiously. Harley was just a kid. A baby, his baby that Remus have sex with. "She's always fancied you! Even when she was with Ginny!"

Remus shook his head in denial. "That's not true—"

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!" Sirius charged at him when he yet again shook his head. "YOU'RE A FUCKING PEDOPHILE, REMUS!"

"She is eighteen," Remus tried, making Sirius punch him in the face so hard he fell. Still on the ground, he scrambled backwards until Sirius had him in a corner. "I love her."

"Just like you loved Tonks?" Sirius spat. "They just keep getting younger and younger, don't they, Remus?"

"That's not fair," Remus said as he cowered in the corner and turned green. "Just like it isn't fair that she said that to you Sirius—"

She said she wished he was dead before she got the chance to meet him. Sirius froze as her words rung clearly in his ears as if she were screaming them right now. She said he really was a traitor. In her eyes, he was no better than Peter. Suddenly very tired, Sirius turned away from Remus. "Get the fuck out."

* * *

"Are you sure it wasn't a joke?" Ron asked for the third time. They had broken into the gym at the Auror Academy, where she was punching the hell out of a punching bag. She wasn't sure if she wanted it to be Remus or Sirius. Probably Sirius.

Harley kicked it so hard that it swayed back into the wall and nearly hit her before she jumped out of the way. "I didn't stick around long to ask. I can't believe Mum would do that. What if he was as obsessed with her like Snape and slipped something in her drink?"

Ron took a step back before speaking, just in case she decided to take it out on him, she supposed. "You know that's not true. It sucks but… What are you going to do?"

Harley didn't answer and kept beating up the punching bag. She was so angry that she had yet to regret saying she wished Sirius died and that she never knew him. James was supposed to be her dad. She had his talent for trouble, not Sirius's. His Quidditch skills. But Sirius was a beater… Sirius had black hair. Sirius loved motorbikes. Sirius was reckless. Everything she thought she got from James, was really from Sirius. They had the same skin tone, the same taste in food. Their handwriting was even similar.

What would she have been if it wasn't for Sirius? Harley weakly threw one last punch and sunk to her knees. Would she have glasses like her dad… like James? Would she be able to make Ginny happy? She would be kinder, she knew that. She didn't inherit Lily's or James's heart because she inherited Sirius's cruelty, Sirius's lack of ability to forgive. If she was more like her mum, she wouldn't have treated Remus like that.

"I should've never been born," Harley whispered.

"And leave everything up to Neville?" Ron joked as he sat next to her, and she brought her knees to her chest, sitting nearly in a fetal position. "Sirius shouldn't have done it but… You're my best mate, so… I guess it's good that he did. Hermione and I would've killed each other without you."

"My dad…" Harley covered her mouth with her hand and forced down a sob. "James… This would've destroyed him."

"He's as much your dad as Sirius," Ron said bravely.

"He's not my dad," Harley snapped. "I don't have one."

"You have two." That hoarse voice made Harley and Ron tense. She turned around to see Remus with a black eye and a suitcase in his hand. Ron clumsily scrabbled to his feet. "Harley—"

"I'm sorry," Harley mumbled as Ron inched away and fled once he was behind Remus. She was still mad at him but after a few minutes with the punching bag, knew she was wrong to take her anger at Sirius out on him. "I shouldn't have—"

Remus's grip tightened on his cane. "You reacted as anyone your age would have. I don't blame you but… We aren't right for each other. Never were."

No. They were prefect for each other. Harley straightened up and jumped to her feet. "That's not fair. I-we…"

Remus smiled sadly. "It never was fair, Harley. Nothing about us was ever right. We got carried away—"

This was because of Sirius. If he hadn't—if he hadn't betrayed James… Harley dug her hands into her palms, wanting to explode with a thousand what ifs. Fine. If Remus didn't want her, she'd find someone else. She always did. "Go ahead. Run like you always do. See if I care."

Remus didn't look surprised, although he seemed to be wistfully waiting for something more. Everything about him was screaming that he thought she was too immature. Not for her age, just for him. "I'm going to my father's house. I suppose I'll see you around, Harley."

Harley snorted but wouldn't look at him. "Yeah. In another twelve years when my real mother breaks out of prison."

Remus grimaced but left without another word.

* * *

The Scarlet Woman. With a loan from Harley, Ginny opened Diagon Alley's first gay bar shortly after the War ended. It was a safe haven for a lot of witches and wizards, but it was also a place where Harley liked to drown her Remus Lupin related sorrows with firewhiskey.

"I think she inherited Sirius's luck with the ladies," Luna said as she sat at the bar while Ginny hand polished some wine glasses. Her girlfriend's words weren't cruel or a joke. It was simply an observation. That's what Ginny liked about her. Luna seemed to know everything, but never made anyone feel stupid or less than.

Ginny sighed as she watched Harley flirt with a busty blonde and get a drink dumped on her head. Famous or not, she was hopeless when it came to women. "It's going to be worse because Remus dumped her permanently this time."

Luna smiled knowingly. "Doesn't he always?"

For a second, Ginny thought about saying this was different, but was it? Remus was never one to stay away from Harley for long since the War ended. "Think I should put her to bed?"

"Oh yes." Luna's smile faded slightly, and that was the closest she ever came to being jealous. "It's only a matter of time before—"

Ginny closed her eyes when the blonde's friend, who Harley started flirting with upon the previous rejection, slapped her in the face. "Why do I put up with her?"

Luna's smile returned. "People always have a soft spot for their first love."

* * *

"I'm just saying," Harley slurred as Ginny reached her. "You can't say you don't like threesomes until you try them."

Oh Merlin! She was interrupting a date! Ginny smiled apologetically as she grabbed Harley by her arms and started dragging her away. "Sorry. Next round's on the house!" She lowered her voice from a panicked yell to a harsh whisper once they reached the stock room where Silencing Charms drowned out the music. "You're going to run me out of business! Or get yourself arrested for sexual harassment!"

Speaking of sexual harassment, Ginny spun Harley around and started shoving her up the stairs when she leaned into kiss her. She better get back together with Remus soon. Ginny practically threw her into the bed upstairs. It would be nice to be able to rent this flat out. Hopefully it would be safe to once Remus and Harley got married.

"I'm leaving the curtains open so the sun blinds you in the morning," Ginny grumbled as she tucked Harley in. Her friend sighed like a baby and closed her eyes. "I'm about to ban you from the bar."

"Do you remember when I asked you to the Yule Ball, Gin?" Harley asked with her eyes still closed.

Ginny tsked and rolled her eyes. "And Fred said yes for me? So romantic."

"Hmm…" Harley slowly opened her glassy green eyes. "And you were nervous that everyone was staring as we danced? You were so beautiful…"

Ginny thinned her lips, remembering how closely she clung to Harley, how afraid she was while her date was practically drooling over her. She felt as beautiful as Fleur Delacour that night. "Yes. It was one of the rare nights you kept your eyes above my neck."

"Fred said he'd tell your mum if I got handsy." Harley grinned. "I would've been less afraid if he threatened to beat me up himself… Gin?"

"Yes, Harley," Ginny said with an exasperated sigh.

"Why'd you break up with me?" Her eyes were clear for the first time all night. "It isn't really because I slashed Malfoy up, is it?"

Ginny swept her bangs to the side and kissed her lightning shaped scar. "Yes, it is… That's why you belong with Remus, Harley. I couldn't stop you from hurting that git Malfoy, but… I know you wouldn't have kept the Malfoys out of Azkaban and gotten Snape the post-mortem Order of Merlin if it wasn't for Remus. He makes you want to be a better person… You didn't want to grow up for me, but you want to for him."

"I still love you," Harley whispered. Ginny wondered if she was drunk enough to think it was true.

With a forced smile, she blew out the magically lit candle next to the bed. "No you don't, Harley. You love being a womanizing prat who hates Slytherins. But you love Remus more."

"Just a little," she admitted as she started to drift off.

Ginny smirked and started to head for the door. "Maybe you should try telling him that some time."

* * *

Harley had one of the worst hangovers she had in a while as she stumbled around the flat above The Scarlet Woman for a potion. If only the booze had affected her memory. _Maybe you should try telling him that some time._ Stupid Ginny, thinking she was wise like Luna. So what if she never told Remus she loved him? He knew. He knew, and he left her.

With her tail between her legs, Harley dragged her feet to the floo before heading home to sleep it off. Remus was a git. This was his and Sirius's fault, not hers.

She spent the next week or so loafing around and feeling sorry for herself. Sirius didn't try to contact her, but on Christmas morning, his gifts to her magically appeared outside her fireplace. She didn't send hers and shoved them under her bed instead.

Then New Year's came around. It was the first New Year since the War ended, so Harley knew everyone was probably still getting sloshed, but instead of party invites, all she could think about was that the full moon was tonight. She stared at the clock and paced when the sun went down. For the first time in a while, Remus would be all alone during the full moon without Wolf's Bane.

"His fault," Harley muttered to herself as she paced. She doubted Sirius bought him Wolf's Bane. So he was probably biting himself right now. As much as she tried to deny it, Remus was closer to forty than not. But so what? If Greyback could do it, Remus certainly could live into old age.

 _Maybe you should try telling him that some time._ Harley sat on the sofa and started biting her nails as she heard fireworks. Were there fireworks going off by the Lupin house? Moony was probably scared out of his mind without Padfoot. She just had to blurt out that they were having sex…

* * *

As soon as the sun started to rise, Harley got ready to go to Remus's dad's house.

"Hullo, Mr. Lupin." Harley never met Remus's dad before. Mrs. Weasley had to tell her where he lived.

Mr. Lupin looked a lot like Remus, except his hair was snow white and his skin was a bit more wrinkled. He even had a cane. Harley held her beat up grey bag to her chest, as if it could protect her from the verbal assault she knew she deserved.

"Harley." The old man nodded in greeting and started leading her down a small hallway. "The fever's keeping him up, but if he dozes off…"

"I'll leave," Harley promised.

Mr. Lupin gripped his cane, just like Remus did when something was on his mind. "… He feels human, when he's with you."

Harley stared as Mr. Lupin hobbled off. Well, here goes nothing.

Remus's eyes were closed and his face was red, but she could tell by how much pain his was in that he wasn't sleeping. His breaths were short and quick, taking a deep one seemed too painful. Harley wiped away his sweaty bangs and conjured a cool cloth to put on his forehead.

"I have a sexy mediwitch costume under my cloak," she said as he pried open his eyes. "But now it seems in bad taste."

"Really?" He was too weak to be able to add as much sarcasm as he wanted. "What… what did my father say to you?"

Harley shrugged and rubbed her thumb over his knuckles. "That mediwitches don't wear spiked red heels."

He shook slightly with weak laughter. "I should've went to the Burrow. But I feared Tonks being there for the holidays. Apparently Sirius is the only one who didn't know about us."

"He is pretty thick." It hurt to think about Sirius, let alone talk to him. Harley squeezed his hand. "I missed you."

"I couldn't stop thinking about you," Remus admitted.

"You're the one who left me, prat." She wasn't going to cry. Remus wasn't dead or anything. There was no reason to cry.

"That doesn't mean I don't love you." He said it for the first time. She should say it too. Three words. Not even big ones. Harley remained silent. The only person she had ever said I love you to was Ginny, and by then, it was too late.

"I…" It wasn't too late this time. Well, it could be if she continued to choke like a bloody coward. "I want… things I never wanted before with you. A family, a house… A husband."

But she still couldn't say it. Remus forced his eyes open and seemed to be waiting. "You have your whole life ahead of you, Harley. At eighteen, you aren't supposed to want any of that yet. It isn't right—"

"It isn't right that I love you?" Harley spat before she could stop herself. The admission allowed the floodgates to open, making her feel weak. "You and Dumbledore tried to shelter me from all the bad, and all you did was keep me from the good! You're a coward and you hate yourself so much that it makes me want to scream… but I feel like I could be a good person with you, like I could admit that Snape was watching out for me and that I shouldn't have gutted Malfoy like a fish. I'm not afraid of not being the hero anymore when you're there. Because when you're around… I know everything's going to be okay."

At her declaration, Remus opened his eyes widely, but by the end of her little speech, he was smiling sadly. "You can do that without me, Harley. You—"

"No, I can't!" she yelled. "Because I hate being wrong, and I can't talk to anyone but you like this unless I have half a bottle of wine in me. I need you to tell me I'm a prat, and you need me to tell you you're worth _everything._ "

"You don't understand," Remus said weakly. "You'll lose so much—"

"Stop saying that!" She shouldn't do this. She shouldn't be screeching like a rabid banshee when she knew he was sick, but she didn't open up to anyone, period, and the first time she ever did, she was being rejected. " _I_ am in love with you—"

"I'll be dead before I turn forty five. Maybe before I turn forty." Remus forced himself into a sitting position and started wheezing with the effort. "Werewolves like Greyback were bitten when they were older. They had the chance to grow into strong, healthy adults before getting infected. I didn't. My muscles, my immune system, my heart… I'm too weak to keep doing this, Harley." He paused to cough so hard that his eyes watered. When he finished, he hid his hand behind his back. She would later learn he was hiding blood. "I married Tonks because it was too late… I already had ruined her life with the pregnancy. But you have the chance to move on. To not be a widow you before you finish college. I can't do this to you, Harley. I won't."

Two years. He could be dead in less than two years, and he was pushing her away. Harley felt her face go blank with shock as two tears slid down her face. She told him she loved him, and he told her he was dying. "I'm not leaving you."

At her stubborn, tear filled words, Remus seemed to deflate before her eyes. She didn't know if he felt defeated or if he was so relieved from confessing that he felt he could finally relax. He looked absolutely miserable. "I know."

* * *

Sirius didn't speak to anyone. Not really. Not even Kreacher. Sure, people stopped by for Christmas. He told Rita Skeeter to shove her Quick Quill up her ass in Diagon Alley. But his words were robotic, forced out of his mouth. They weren't even his real thoughts. They were just a script, what he knew he should say when Molly brought him cake after cake or when George brought over Fred's blueprints for future WWW products. He didn't really think about his words until Tonks came over.

"Remus and I should be celebrating baby's first Christmas," she said bitterly, grimacing as she opened a new bottle of scotch. "He sent me soap."

"He sent me his gift back," Sirius muttered as he poured himself a glass. "… I called him a pedophile."

Tonks winced as she took a sip of her scotch. "I wish I could be angry with Remus. That would be so much better than this. I keep thinking… I shouldn't have wanted to keep it a surprise. I think it would've been a boy. I would've named him Teddy…"

"She's just a kid," Sirius whispered.

Tonks shook her head. "Harley's a lot of things, but a kid is not one of them. Not since Cedric."

"That doesn't mean…" Sirius drained the rest of his glass. He didn't talk about being Harley's father. It was too painful. At least Tonks knew that. Molly didn't, with her not so subtle suggestions and her unwavering belief that she knew everything about being a parent. "He's my best friend."

"You don't see…" Tonks poured herself another glass. "When their eyes meet, it's like… The world stops for them or something. I-I really want to hate them both, but I've never seen Remus happier than when she was laughing at her birthday party. He's not a pedophile, Sirius. He didn't look at her like that three years ago. And… he didn't look at me like that last year."

"I don't think I'll see either of them again, so I guess it doesn't matter." Sirius stared at his empty glass. The two most important people in his life were gone, devastated by his actions. And there was nothing he could do to fix it. He couldn't say he regretted sleeping with Lily because then, Harley wouldn't be Harley.

"Yes you will." Tonks bit her lip and reached into her pocket to hand him a crumbled up piece of paper. "I'm sure you can rent room… There's this treatment in New York. I was going to sell my house to pay for it, but after seeing, Harley and Remus in July, I chickened out, let him suffer another six bleeding months." She sighed and seemed to age before his eyes. "I heard about it when Mum took me. She was trying to distract me when Hermione found out her parents had adopted a baby in Australia."

It was an old flyer, worn from the months of being stuck in Tonks's pocket. He could barely read it because of the number of times she had crumbled it as she mulled over deciding whether or not to give it to Remus.

Tonks ran her fingers over it one last time. "We could've been happy. Got remarried, had a new baby."

"A cure for lycanthropy," Sirius breathed out.

Tonks nodded. "But there's a small chance that he could go feral. Permanently. And there's a bigger chance that he could die. If you can convince Remus do to this, Harley could forgive you."

"Unless it kills him." Sirius was all about taking risks, but only when he was the one who had something to lose. This was too much.

Tonks looked over her shoulder, even though no one else was in the house. "You saw Remus last full moon. Imagine him now, without Wolf's Bane." Sirius looked at his shoes. That was another thing Remus had sent back. "Lyall says he spit up blood the morning after. You have to do this, Sirius. You have to talk to them."

This wasn't true. Remus was supposed to halfheartedly complain about cleaning up the kitchen after Sirius made him an awful tasting soup. Harley was supposed to make him triple fudge brownies that she secretly baked marijuana into. Remus wasn't dying. He couldn't be.

Sirius glanced at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. He only had a few hours to get ready to face them. His best friend and his daughter.

 **Remember when I said this would only be a two shot? Well… Don't believe everything you read on the internet. :P I don't know how long this will be. I was going to have Sirius and Harley run into each other to see Remus and have everyone forgive each other, but that seemed too easy and forced.**

 **Thank you all so much for the support, especially Nataly SkyPot, cookyc, A-Ravenclaw-Demigoddess, and ajcollins2010 for reviewing! And also everyone who favorited and followed! I wasn't sure if this story would be received well because of the pairing.**

 **So make sure to let me know what you think again! Will Harley want Remus to take the risk with the treatment or not? ;)**


	3. A Family Trip?

**Part 3 A Family Trip?**

After he tricked Snape into going to the Shrieking Shack when they were kids, Lyall Lupin hated Sirius. He never said it. Outwardly hating was never the Lupin way, especially since that involved confrontation. No. Sirius felt the hatred with out of character coldness that was still received over twenty years later.

"Remus isn't feeling well." In all the years he had known him, Sirius had never heard Lyall say that his son was a werewolf. The term "full moon" was like a curse word in the Lupin house.

"I know." Sirius was standing at the foot of the fireplace. Lyall had yet to invite him in. "But I need—"

"You seem to need a lot of things, Sirius," Lyall said coldly.

"Mr. Lupin? Where do you keep the—" Harley froze at the sight of him. Neither one of them moved, both with identical deer caught in front of headlights expressions.

"We need to talk," Sirius said hoarsely, suddenly feeling like his voice was trying to run away from him. Unsurprisingly, Harley turned away. "A-about Remus."

There were so many other things Sirius wanted to talk about. About Lily, about himself… He wasn't even sure if he could properly explain. It was a mistake, but not one that he regretted… Until he remembered how much James loved Harley, how happy he was to be her father. If he was alive, Sirius feared that he would have destroyed their relationship to. Ron did say that Harley was now saying she didn't have a father. James would be devastated.

Harley's nostrils flared. "He said you called him a pedophile."

"Because you're my…" Sirius gulped when Harley curled her lip in disgust. Even before, he said that she was his baby. It would earn him an eye roll and perhaps a whack on the back of the head with a pillow. Now it was only a reminder of the heartbreak he caused. "But like I said. I'm here to talk about Remus… And the cure for lycanthropy."

* * *

Remus knew this was coming. However, he was hoping news wouldn't reach England until the experimental trails were over. Then, he would have more time to figure out how to say no to Harley and Sirius. He didn't expect Sirius and Harley to be in their current situation when they found out. He didn't expect Sirius to announce it in front of his father either.

"How many reported successes have there been?" There hadn't been this much joy in Lyall Lupin since before his mother Hope died. Remus wanted to go back to his room to hide.

Luckily, Sirius, being Sirius, didn't do his homework. He glanced at Harley, who was cautiously hovering behind them in the dining room, ready to strike if her godfather…father dared say something she didn't like. "Well, um, you'd have to ask Tonks." Harley bristled with her usual poorly concealed jealousy. "She's the one who told me."

"So you went head first into something without thinking?" Harley was certainly one to talk. Remus wondered if she would ever forgive Sirius. Or, for that matter, if Sirius would ever forgive himself. "For all you know, this "study" is some kind of scam run by people like Umbridge or—"

"It's real," Remus forced himself to say. For once, he didn't want to ignore the inevitable fight. He had been hiding it for too long and wasn't sure if he could take seeing the hope on Harley's face, only to have to take it away himself. "I've known about it for about two years. But I haven't kept up with the recent research because of the War. And… Because of the risks…"

Harley and his father shared a look. It was strange, that they developed some sort of weird bond over the past few weeks. She was so much like Sirius that he expected his father to dislike like her. Then again, she didn't betray him like Sirius did back when he was a kid. She didn't have time to be immature like Sirius was because of Voldemort. Instead, she hardened, like he did while in Azkaban. So much so that when Petunia sent her a letter for her birthday, she ripped it up and threw it in the fire without opening it. So much so that she could barely look at Sirius right now.

But for him, she seemed to soften. She bit her lip, not sure how to explain to him that a dying man didn't have much to lose. "Remus…"

"This is a chance we think you should take," his father said as gently as he could. Still, Remus could detect an eagerness in his voice that after all these years hadn't died. But how could it? His son was dying, and the possibility of a cure was just thrown into his lap.

But Sirius knew him best out of all three. He fiddled with his full teacup, instantly understanding. The realization made his skin turn pasty white and his voice low and rough with fear. "It's not the risk of death. It's the risk of going feral, isn't it?"

Remus turned away, feeling Harley's eyes burning holes into the back of his head. Slowly, he rose from his seat, not sure what he was doing. He was running out of places to go. "I'm sorry."

* * *

There was cursing and screaming, the sounds of Harley somehow blaming this on Sirius. His father was silent along with Sirius while she was having her heartbroken tantrum. She had gotten her hopes up with Sirius's vague explanation, but Remus knew that this was his fault. He should've known Tonks would learn about this in New York, but there was so much grief between them that he was afraid to be around her.

Remus was sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over a book when his father came in. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the door opened, and he could clearly hear Harley scream, "Don't sit there and tell me it's his decision! His decision to leave us? Would you just sit back and let him if we weren't together?"

"She's ah…" Lyall laughed awkwardly when the door was firmly shut behind him. "Definitely a Black."

With an exhausted sigh, Remus shut his book and ran a hand over the cover. "And tonight, she's going to come in and make a joke about how it isn't that big of a deal that I could lose my mind to this."

"But you know she wouldn't let you live like that." Lyall eased next to him, and Remus realized that his bones seemed to creak much less than his own lately. "Sirius wouldn't either."

"Do you think they'll forgive each other in Azkaban?" Remus said dryly.

Lyall was silent for a while. When he was a boy, his mother told him that the Sorting Hat wanted to put his father in Slytherin, but he told the Hat not to out of fear that Slytherins were cruel. Sometimes, Remus wondered if the fear was out of knowledge of his own, subtle cruelty. "They would make up if you went through with the treatment."

Remus stared. His father was looking out the window, not at him. He could see the other man's point of view, but he expected arguments, not attempts at manipulation. "You-you can't expect me to…"

"No," his father said firmly, almost sounding believable. "But Harley will never forgive him if you… If you were to pass."

His son was dying, Remus told himself. It was perfectly reasonable for him to be desperate. But Remus still felt disgusted. "It is very kind for you to let me stay here… But I am afraid I need some time alone."

Lyall rose and silently left. Perhaps because he knew that Remus was already doubting himself.

* * *

Sirius left when Harley punched a mirror. Out of horror or fear, she didn't know. Mr. Lupin gave her tweezers to pick the shards out. She couldn't even feel the cuts. The day before, she and Remus were planning on travelling, spending his last days together without a care in the world. Now, when he died, she would know that something could've been done, that he could be standing right there with her instead of being cold in the ground.

"I'm not going to a fucking island," she said bitterly to herself before swearing some more and putting her hand over the sink to rinse the blood off. She watched the white skin turn a pinkish red as the blood went down the drain. Sirius took the bittersweet denial out of her. Once again, she was hit with the truth. Remus was going to die. "Fucking asshole."

Remus raised his eyebrows when he saw the towel wrapped around her fist as she solemnly walked into his room. "I hope Sirius's teeth aren't between your knuckles."

Harley shrugged and threw herself onto his bed. She wasn't mad at him, for some reason. It was easier to be angry at Sirius, who didn't have an expiration date. She had to let him know she wasn't mad at him. "You know… If you did… You know… I'd get you a dog-I mean wolf collar. It'd be kinky as fu—"

"Harley," he snapped, making the bad joke die on her lips. "Do you really want me to be what I hate most about myself, all the time?"

"No." She curled up to him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes when her cheek rested against his heart. If it was her, he wouldn't try to force her. She traced patterns over his chest, trying not to think about how easy it would be. Lies about not loving him anymore if he didn't take the risk were on the tip of her tongue.

His cold hands brushed against her spine, causing Harley to shiver. "So, if I were to-to take it, there would have to be some conditions."

"I can't—"

"You would have to let me go," he said slowly while Harley was so tense that she could barely breathe. He wanted her to kill him if he went feral, and she didn't blame him. But she also couldn't do it. "You wouldn't have to do it yourself… But you'd-you'd have to let me go, Harley."

"That's not fair," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Because what if—"

"I don't want to wait years for a cure to, well, the cure," Remus said firmly. There was a ten percent chance he would think he was in his wolf state all the time. He would never transform again, but he would think he was permanently in his wolf state. There was another twenty five percent chance that he would simply die. A sixty five percent chance that he would be human again.

Harley thinned her lips. He knew that she was dying to say that he wouldn't realize he was waiting that long. Thankfully, she bit her tongue. "I'd take care of you."

Or not… Remus ran a hand through her hair. She didn't understand and was too stubborn to want to either. "I wouldn't be me."

The silence made Remus wonder if she was going to pretend to be asleep. He was running out of energy to argue himself. Or maybe she was thinking. He felt horrible when he felt a few teardrops on his chest. "Can it be while you're asleep?"

Remus tried to swallow down the lump in his throat. "Of course." He felt cruel for making that his first requirement, but it was the most important. It almost seemed trivial when he added, "But there is one more condition."

Her face was blank when she sat up and looked at him, skin pale in the moonlight as her eyes glistened. "Don't give me some bloody speech about moving on—"

Anger was and always would be her first defense. Remus almost smiled. "Sirius is coming with us. And he will be spending every day with us."

"He—"

"Is your father, and he loves you." Remus laughed softly when her eyes widened and a few tears escaped. He brushed him away his thumb. "And I know you love him. I can't risk leaving you knowing—"

"He took James away from me." The hurt was clear in Harley's voice. A rare moment that was usually reserved for funerals. To her, James had died all over again.

"No, he didn't." Remus took a deep breath, not wanting to start off with _I know James better than you._ "James would not love you any less if he found out before… Did he say anything to you when you used the Resurrection Stone? Act at all like he wasn't your father?"

"No. He didn't know," Harley muttered. "The Dead aren't all knowing, Remus."

"How do you know?" Remus teased lightly. "He seemed to be very well informed from what you told me. He is your father, Harley. Biology has nothing to do with it."

"Then I don't need, Sirius," she grumbled. "What he did—"

"Resulted in you," Remus whispered. "I can't do this unless I know that you at least tried to work this out with him, Harley."

There was a few swears, followed by a quickly wiped away a tear. "It's like you're writing a fucking will," she snapped, although the tears were still clear in her voice. "So what? You're going to make everything perfect so you can die? Fuck no! I'm—"

"I want you to have someone if…" Remus paused. Sirius was angry that day, as was Harley. They both said things they shouldn't have. "And I want Sirius to have someone too."

Harley wanted to say no. He could tell. For a second, he almost thought she was, but then he remembered her words from after the full moon. _I want… things I never wanted before with you. A family, a house… A husband._ She knew that giving up on Sirius was giving up on their future too. Perhaps he was as manipulative as his father. "…You can tell him when you want to go."

* * *

Sirius couldn't sleep. He couldn't think or eat. Somehow, he managed to make everything worse. When Tonks explained everything to him, he felt so hopeful, that this cure was the key to making everything right again. He almost choked on his Firewhiskey when Remus tripped through the floo.

"Ah, there is the halfbreed that is further soiling the Black line." Mother sneered at Remus. Kreacher had caught her up to speed recently. "Will he eat the bastards he sires on the bitch?"

"Good to see you too, Walburga," Remus muttered while Sirius was too mortified to so much as move. "Our plane leaves tomorrow, Padfoot." He cracked a sad smile. "Do try to be on time. Harley's already threatening to downgrade you to coach if you're so much as a minute late."

"I…"

The sad smile didn't leave. "I've always wanted to see what all the fuss was about. My mother always wanted to fly one, but Dad was too afraid." So he wanted to go on an airplane before he died. Remus didn't wait for Sirius to respond. "So be at the London City Airport at six am."

* * *

Sirius was still numb with shock as he made his way through security. Harley was sitting in the waiting room by the terminal, scowling out the window while Remus had his nose in a book that Sirius knew he wasn't reading. Her arms were folded over her chest, and she cringed when he sat next to her.

"Remus and I are having our own room," she said, testing him before he could so much as lean back into his seat. "With one bed."

"Really, Harley?" But Remus didn't deny her words. He looked at Sirius cautiously. "We didn't see much sense in—"

"Don't explain yourself to him," she growled. "He's just as depraved as us."

"That's… alright," Sirius lied. If Remus made it through this, they had plenty of time to break up. Harley snorted. "No, really…"

Before Harley could respond, a woman over the intercom announced that their plane was preparing to leave. Remus looked at the ceiling, thanking some greater being for not having to hear whatever vile thing was going to come out of Harley's mouth.

Instead, right before Remus could hand the stewardess his ticket, Harley grabbed him by his jacket, and pulled him into a kiss. Several people boarding the plane stared along with Sirius, perhaps originally thinking that Remus was Harley's father. As soon as she broke away, her bright green eyes slid to Sirius, daring him to say something.

What a way to start off their first trip as father and daughter…

* * *

"He's too old," Healer Vogler announced as soon as he walked through the door. There was no greeting, only rejection. Sirius felt his heart sink to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Remus brush his thumb over Harley's hand when her face fell. He didn't seem surprised. "The cut off is thirty five for the trials."

"He's thirty eight," Harley snapped, nearly in a rage before the argument even began.

Vogler glanced at his clipboard. "Closer to thirty nine than not."

"So you're going to throw his life away for four bloody years, you fat fuck!" Harley shrieked. Remus turned pink as she shot out of her seat and took out her wand. He grabbed her hand, but she yanked it out of his grasp. "No! He—"

"Harley." The pleading was clear in Remus's voice, and when Harley spun around to see him, she looked more vulnerable than Sirius had ever seen her. In her mind, Remus was already cured, so it was a rather nasty shock when she realized he might not be.

With a few swears that would make any sailor blush, Harley snatched up her black purse and stormed out of the healer's office. Sirius faintly heard Remus mumble, "She gets that from you."

The healer cleared his throat and tried to seem unfazed. "As I was saying, the cure is not yet approved for those over the age of thirty five. And given Mr. Lupin's current condition, I'm afraid we are not willing to take the risk at this time."

He wouldn't even talk to Remus himself. His best friend might be used to it, but Sirius found himself getting just as mad as Harley. Was it a foolish to think one of the healers who developed a cure for lycanthropy would be compassionate toward werewolves? Sirius found himself becoming just as angry as Harley.

"Then I'll take the money I was planning to donate to St. Proctor's with us," he said through clenched teeth. Remus was absolutely mortified, but he couldn't back down. "All one million galleons."

Vogler raised his eyebrows. "One million galleons?"

* * *

"Who do I have to fuck to get some service around here?" Harley roared drunkenly. Sirius found her in the hotel bar after Vogler was suddenly willing to give Remus some medical tests to see if he could handle some treatment. The bartender was ignoring her as she tried to drink out of an empty shot glass.

"So you've inherited my tolerance for alcohol," Sirius said dryly.

Harley blinked at him and seemed to be starting right through him. She swayed slightly on her barstool. "Remus just wanted me to ssss-sit there and t-t-take it like him!"

Sirius stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I think Remus is only doing this to make us happy."

"Well-well…" Harley scoffed at him and made another attempt to drink from the empty shot glass. "It doesn't matter now, does it? _Daddy._ "

Sirius winced at her words. It was sarcastic, but the thought of him being called her father instead of James made him uncomfortable, which made him feel guilty. "It does. Money has a funny way of changing people, Harley."

Again, she blinked owlishly at him. "What?"

"So…" Sirius took a deep breath. Three immature people, stuck in a foreign country by themselves to try to save one of their lives. They should've brought Hermione Granger. "So you can't call people fat fucks and embarrass him and… Throw money around to make all his problems go away. He hates stuff like that. For some reason."

"He's going to get the treatment?" Harley said slowly, disbelief clear in her voice. _For you,_ Sirius thought. Remus wouldn't take a risk like this for himself. And he certainly wouldn't sit back while Sirius gave away half his fortune for him. "Because you paid the hospital off?"

"Yes." Sirius swallowed and looked away. "But—"

He was going to say don't mention it to Remus and do their usual boring things together tomorrow like read or go museums, but he didn't get the chance. If Harley wasn't piss drunk, he knew she wouldn't have hugged him, but he hugged her back anyway, just as tightly. For now, he could pretend that she forgave him, that his daughter still loved him.

 **Long time no see! ;) Poor Sirius! Next chapter will feature Remus's first treatment!**

 **Thank you for the reviews gr8rockstarrox, Kind Baudelaire, Nataly SkyPot, and A-Ravenclaw-Demigoddess!**


	4. Don't Be Afraid

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

 **gr8rockstarrox: This wasn't as chemo like as I originally thought it was going to be. But there is a reference to his hair falling out and him getting sick. So skip this chapter if that's too much.**

 **Part 4 Don't Be Afraid**

Remus woke up the next morning with an overwhelming sense of dread. Harley was in the hotel bathroom, most likely trying to scrub the stench of alcohol out of her mouth and wash the smell of cigarettes from the bar out of her hair. Out of politeness, he knew he wouldn't comment about how odd it is to be woken up by a putrid smell.

But she smelled of soap and mint when she saw he was awake and curled up next to him. With a sigh, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Big day today."

Remus pretended not to hear her and closed his eyes when they found the clock. "Or… We could check out the local library. The art museum is a must."

Harley shifted and was silent for a while. He waited for her to jokingly call him a coward. She was only eighteen after all. "I'm not leaving you today, Remus. Not like yesterday."

He pealed his eyes open at that. The look on her face said, _What kind of a person do you think I am?_ Never mind that she caused a scene only yesterday and left him to be looked down upon by the healer. Today was different though. Today, she was getting what she wanted. "I'm sure you are."

Harley sat up and frowned when he made no move to do the same. "I'll harass one of the mediwitches to bring you some books from the nearest library. I'll be nasty. And you'll turn pink and forget about the treatment."

"How did I ever find someone as perfect as you?" Remus said dryly. Harley stared, waiting for him to say, "I don't want to do this."

Without a word, Harley kissed the top of his head. She never kissed him unless she wanted attention or sex. The intimate act made his heart rise to his throat, but out of sadness or being moved, he wasn't sure. "I want you to have the life you deserve," she whispered. "Without an expiration date—"

"Just what were you drinking last night?" Remus tried to joke, even though his voice shook with every word. He could be dead within the next week or so. That was a lot worse than maybe in a year or two.

"You can do this," Harley said, quietly but firmly. Was it so bad that she wanted this for him? A life without feeling like a monster, without worrying about harming those closest to him? The thought of being normal… He couldn't remember not being a werewolf. That scared him too.

The sound of Sirius pounding on the door made him jump. "We're going to be late!" Padfoot hollered. "And I don't want to know what's keeping you, Harley Lily!"

Harley rolled her eyes. "If you don't get out of bed, I'm going to start moaning your name."

Good to know she didn't completely mature overnight.

* * *

Remus's hands shook as he filled out the paperwork. Harley showed him rare, small signs of affection like brushing her hand over his and leaning into him to read what he was writing. She did this even when Padfoot wasn't off to the bathroom or getting coffee. It was strange to get such affection from her, especially in public. There was no motive behind it, and he wasn't sick, not yet anyway.

"That mediwizard was checking me out," she whispered. "After this is over, you'll be able to beat him up."

Remus raised his eyebrows and kept writing. "Or ignore him like a civilized person."

"Well it's good to have the option," she grumbled. Half the time he wondered if she only enrolled in the Auror Academy because she liked to fight. Her sense of justice was odd, and her respect for the law made Hermione want to shake her. She lowered her voice and whispered, "I think you can get at least one good punch now though."

"Your distractions are making me uncomfortable." Remus froze in horror when Sirius walked into the room, carrying coffees for the three of them. Harley snickered and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Why do I bother to speak at all?"

 _I don't know. There are much better uses for your mouth._ Harley was going to say something along those lines. Remus knew it as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Her resentment for Sirius ran deep, and he had a feeling that he was going to be the one paying for it.

"Remus Lupin," a mediwitch called, saving him from one torment to summon him to another. He remembered his father's manipulation to get him to do this. He already was paying for it.

* * *

Harley started biting her nails as she watched Remus force himself to choke down the potion. When he started to fall asleep, the mediwitches put him into a padded room in case he went feral. She shouldn't have teased him while they were waiting. What on earth was she thinking?

"It'll be fine, Har," Sirius said awkwardly as they watched Remus through a window. Harley ignored him and slowly walked closer to the window. She was of age! She should be allowed to be near him. Nothing was going to happen.

Getting treatment was Remus's choice, and she made him feel like he had to do it. The least she could do was make sure he didn't wake up alone. She should have taken him to the bloody art museum this morning instead. It was his choice, and she hadn't let him make it.

"I'd want this for him," Harley gasped out. She wanted to cry out of fear for his life, but years of forcing tears down didn't let her do it in front of most. "Even if we weren't…"

"I know." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sirius picking at his nails too. Another thing they had in common. Harley wanted to punch him. A fight with him would distract her from Remus shaking in his sleep in the other room.

 _But would I make him?_ Harley wanted to ask. But she and Sirius weren't that close anymore. He took that away from her.

After going rigid, Remus's eyes snapped open, making Harley jump. She frowned when he sniffed the air, but her blood ran cold when he started clawing at the wall. "No…"

"Harley!"

She ran for the door and stunned the mediwitch who was blocking it. Sirius was at her heels, but she managed to slam the door in his face. With a grunt, she put all her weight against the door and put on the strongest locking charm she knew as Sirius cursed and yanked at it, trying every unlocking spell he knew.

"HARLEY!"

Remus just had to see her. Then, he would be fine. Harley turned around and screamed.

The growl didn't sound human. Remus was right behind, so close that she could see in his eyes that he really wasn't. Harley gulped and froze, words of comfort dying on her lips. Her mind didn't start to work until he made to scratch her. She jumped back just as his nails grazed her cheek.

"Remus, it's me," Harley said shakily as she slipped out of his grasp and started backing to the other side of the room. Remus was still and she could tell he was getting ready to charge at her. "I…"

She jumped out of the way as he ran towards her, wincing when he smashed into the wall. When she started crawling away, he grabbed her ankle. Harley shivered when their eyes met again. This wasn't Remus.

He barred his teeth at her, and Harley closed her eyes, waiting for the bite when the door flung open. A big, black dog knocked Remus over and started barking at him.

Remus growled, but when he—Moony—recognized Padfoot, he grinned. Sirius kept barking until the smile fell, and he looked at Harley. The look was the same not-Remus look, but something about it was different. Harley gulped. The hunger was gone.

"It's me," Harley whispered, suddenly feeling foolish. Remus gave her a blank look until Sirius barked again. He couldn't even understand her.

Eventually Padfoot got Remus to sit down, and like the stupid mutt that he was, snapped at her if she got too close. Soon enough, Remus feel asleep again, but Sirius only transformed when the mediwitches tied him to a stretcher and started taking him away.

"What were you thinking?" Sirius hissed. "He could've killed you!"

"He could've recognized me!" Harley shouted now that Remus was out of earshot. "What did you tell him? What if he remembers?"

"Maybe you should have thought about that before charging into his room!" Sirius screamed. "Did you expect me to watch you die? To explain that to Remus when he wakes up?"

Harley felt her eyes well up and stomped her feet like a spoiled child. "If I could shake him out of it—"

"Moony saw you once!" Sirius yelled. "Five years ago. You're nothing to him."

She was everything to him. Harley felt her face turn red with rage. "Fuck you! I had a wand! You should have let me try to help him!"

"Cause you were doing a hell of a job!" Sirius pointed at the nail marks on her cheek. "I'm telling him where that came from, so he knows how reckless and immature you are!"

No, he couldn't do that. But Harley knew that he was because he wanted Remus to leave her. He didn't care what that would do to Remus. All he wanted was this "wrong" relationship between his daughter and best friend to end.

"You were in love with Mum!" Sirius turned white at her words. "Don't deny it! In love with your best friend's wife! I bet you were happy when you thought he was dead that day! So you could get Mum all liquored up and fuck her without a care in the world!"

"I don't know if I was!" Sirius was breathing heavily, like he wanted to be sick. "James was my brother! He was all I could think about that day! So we drank until we couldn't think anymore. I don't know how I felt for her, almost twenty years later. I can't even talk to anyone about it without feeling like the scum of the earth! What you just did was stupid. Don't turn it around on me because your stupid, fairy tale plan didn't turn out like you wanted it to."

"Mr. Lupin is awake," one of the poor mediwitches announced as Harley tried to let his words sink in. She wasn't sure if she could ever forgive Sirius. Was Remus going to be able to forgive her? …Was Sirius?

* * *

"What happened to your face?" Remus said almost as soon as he had the strength to open his eyes. Harley was sure he sensed the tense silence around him for the hour and a half he was in between dozing and moaning in pain.

Harley shrugged, resisting the urge to touch the pink welts on her cheek. Sirius was going to tell, and Remus was going to stop mid-treatment. And since the cure was experimental, they had no idea how that would turn out.

"We got in a fight." Sirius grinned sheepishly, ignoring Harley when she whipped her head in his direction. "She ran to go in your room, and I started dragging her away. Kicked me right in the balls. I didn't mean to scratch her."

"Why?" Remus said slowly. He had a stunned look on his face. Harley wondered if he believed him. "Did I—"

"No." Sirius scratched the back of his head, still grinning. "But I wasn't sure if you were feral yet. So I didn't want her to go in. She panicked when you started puking your guts out. What'd you eat Moony?"

Remus glanced at her. Harley looked at her shoes. "Nothing. I-I don't remember."

Sirius laughed hollowly. "You puked until you passed out, Moony. It's a miracle you can talk. The healer gave you something for your throat."

"It feels fine," Remus said suspiciously.

"A miracle what modern medicine can do." Sirius gave Harley a dark look. "Right, Har?"

Feeling like a jerk, Harley nodded. "You scared the crap out of me, Remus. I thought your stomach was going to fly out."

"Right…" Remus didn't have the energy to be suspicious for long and soon fell asleep.

"Thanks," Harley muttered when she was sure he couldn't hear her.

Sirius shrugged, trying to act like her previous words didn't bother him. They certainly knew how to push each other's buttons. He tried to threaten her relationship, and she mentioned the biggest mistake of his life: her.

* * *

Is that what he sounded like when he let his temper get the best of him? Sirius was still reeling from Harley's words the next day. The only reason he covered for her was because he wondered if she had made him feel the same way he made her feel when he threatened to tell Remus about going feral. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach when she said that he was happy for thinking James was dead on the night she was conceived. No wonder people didn't like either of them…

Remus didn't want to eat much, so they ate breakfast in the hospital cafeteria so he wouldn't smell it while Harley tried to find something tasteless that he would eat. She had a small pile of crackers and jello containers by her tray.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she picked at her eggs, reminding Sirius of a child who was forced to apologize. "I… I'm not a kid. Dumbledore always treated me like a kid. And Remus didn't take advantage of me because I'm a girl. I'm not-After everything, I should be able to be with who I want."

"I used to fancy Lily," Sirius admitted, not wanting to talk about Remus and Harley. From the sour look on her face, she didn't want to talk about himself and Lily. "When I was a thirteen year old prat who wanted to give Walburga a heart attack. But when I saw how much your dad liked her, really liked her… I forced those feelings down, telling myself they weren't genuine. Because James was my best friend, and I was just coming out of that girls are icky stage. So that's why I hesitated that day when you asked me. After getting those memories back, I feel like I don't know anything anymore."

Harley shrugged and started shoving the jello and crackers into her purse. "James isn't my dad."

Her voice was hollow, the sound of fresh mourning. That was the only thing that she could hang on to after he poured his heart out to her? Harley bit her lip, sensing his frustration and heartache. Showing vulnerable emotion or remorse wasn't Harley's way. It wasn't the Black way. "I-I'll see you."

Sirius raised his eyebrows as she fled. That was something he would do when he knew he was wrong but didn't want to admit it. Again, why did people like him?

* * *

Remus didn't go feral again, but he was sick, more sick than Harley let him believe. When his hair fell out, she charmed it back before he could notice. When he couldn't hold down soup, she blamed the cook, saying the ingredients were cheap and probably expired. She wondered if he believed her.

Three weeks went by. The full moon was in a matter of days, and this was the last treatment. His breathing was weak, but the effort still made him sweat. His eyes could only meet hers for a moment when she squeezed his hand, but then he would lose consciousness or fall asleep. She didn't want to admit it, but Harley knew this was the end.

"Don't go," she cried weakly as fat tears rolled down her cheeks. Sirius was crying too but didn't say anything. "Please."

Remus glanced at her, almost apologetically, before losing consciousness again. But he stayed. For hours.

The pain potions weren't working and if she so much as brushed the sweaty bangs away from his face, he winced. She had never seen anyone in so much pain and wondered how he was still alive.

"Harley," Sirius said hoarsely. He couldn't speak, but she knew what he was trying to say. _Let him go_. She couldn't though… He was the love of her life. Who was going to read with her until the sun came up? Or call her immature when he slept over, and she hid his underwear? Who was going to be dumb enough to eat her pot brownies or laugh when they had sex in ridiculous places like on the washing machine? Who was going to say he loved her when she cried on the anniversary of her parents' deaths? There were too many happy, sad, angry, and wonderful memories to count.

"I'm sorry, Remus," she whispered. "I want you to feel better… So you can go."

Remus opened his eyes, frowning as his sluggish brain figured out what she meant. Some of the color returned to his ashen face, and Harley wondered if he was blushing because of what he said next. "Marry me."

 **Thank you for reviewing A-Ravenclaw-Demigoddess, Nataly SkyPot, and gr8rockstarrox!**


	5. Daddy Issues

**Part 5 Daddy Issues**

In that moment, Sirius thought Remus was going to die, so he didn't feel angry when Harley tearfully nodded, too heartbroken to say yes out loud. The man was dying, his best friend, and Sirius owed it to him to let him die happy, without arguments and resentment.

But then Remus started to get better. A miracle, yes, but Sirius couldn't help but stare as Harley squeezed Remus's hand and wiped the sweat from his brow. They couldn't get married…

"They're going to release you soon," Harley lied. Remus wasn't going anywhere for at least a week. "I can't wait to tell your dad."

 _Tell him what?_ Sirius thought bitterly. _That he's cured or marrying someone half his age?_ "Har."

Harley glared at him. "We can get married under the full moon."

"I…" _Yes! Yes!_ Remus, the king of avoiding commitment, was going to back out. "I love you."

WHAT THE FUCK? Sirius was trying not to scream as Harley whispered that she loved him too. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Harley sensed his disapproval from his brooding silence for the entire week. Remus sensed it too but was too mature to give him the silent treatment in return. Sirius almost wished he had.

"She changed," Remus said in defense when Harley was in the shower as they were getting ready to leave the hospital. "When-when she was willing to let me die. It was the most selfless thing she has ever done, and… When she told me to let go so I wouldn't be in pain anymore… I just knew, Sirius. Knew that I could spend the rest of my life with her, no matter how long or short that would be."

"She's eighteen." _And my daughter._ The worst part was that Remus understood. He understood and nodded to himself. There were no fights or promises to go back on the proposal. Sirius had no idea how he was going to break them up.

* * *

Harley was pissed. Sirius couldn't be happy for her. He could never take his head out of his own ass! She was getting married! So what if Remus was thirty eight? It was what she wanted.

"Imagine if we had a daughter, and Ron proposed to her," Remus tried as they were packing their things to go home. Well, magic was packing their things to go home. He was still too weak, and she was still too lazy.

"Our daughter would be just like me," Harley said stubbornly. "So I'd feel sorry for Ron."

Remus rolled his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He was laying on the bed, and she knew he was resisting the urge to wear himself out cleaning the mess she made while he was in the hospital. "And yet you don't feel sorry for me."

Harley grinned. Well, Ron was Ron, and Remus was prefect. Christ, she was sounding as lovesick as Lavender Brown. Better change the subject. "Would you be mad if I wore letter pants to the wedding?"

* * *

Remus was a git. Somehow, their plane tickets were arranged so Sirius was sitting in the middle of Remus the git and Harley. The smug look on his face made Sirius want to strangle him.

Harley wasn't happy either. She got ahold of a bride magazine, but thankfully, she quickly became bored and tossed it to the side.

"Ridiculous," Sirius muttered. Harley narrowed her eyes, daring him to continue. Only six more hours to go… "Harley, do you really think you want what Remus does? He's going to want children soon. Boring stuff like a house in the suburbs and a toupee."

"You do realize that I'm younger than you," Remus the git oh so kindly reminded him.

"Remus doesn't want to get married until I finish at the Auror Academy." She leaned forward to glare at him. "Because he's a git. Besides, we don't want little snot and shit factories."

Remus squirmed a bit at that, but Harley didn't notice. Hmmm… So Remus was still all for avoiding confrontation. It was going to be a lot easier to break them up than he thought.

* * *

Rita Skeeter was waiting for them at the airport terminal. Harley blinked at the flash of her cameraman. Fan-fucking-tastic. Kingsley said that if she punched Rita again, that she was out of the Auror Academy.

"Harley!" The rhinestones and bright colors always put Harley in a foul mood. Rita was too chipper, and not in a good way, like Luna. She was toxic and the bright colors proved it, like a poisonous bug. "There are rumors that you and war-hero Mr. Lupin are an item!" The stupid woman shoved a microphone in Harley's face. "May I ask how the scandalous relationship came to be?"

Her career was on the line. Through gritted teeth, Harley said, "I have daddy issues."

"Really, Harley," Sirius mumbled as they pushed past Rita as she started vomiting out questions like there was no tomorrow.

"I can't lie to the people!" she yelled in an overly dramatic voice. Harley wasn't sure if she could ever forgive Sirius. Without him, Remus might not have been cured. She was so jealous of Tonks that she didn't want Remus anywhere near her. But she didn't want Rita knowing what Sirius did, so she pretended to be talking to be him as they found a place to apparate.

* * *

"I trapped Sirius on the plane," Harley informed Remus after they finished having sex. For once, they weren't worrying about getting caught and found themselves on the living room floor of her flat. She was sitting on his stomach naked, so Remus looked away, not wanting to get an erection while talking about her father. "The dumbass started plotting when I lied and said I didn't want any brats."

"So you do?" Remus did his best to keep his eyes on the ceiling. "I thought…"

"I could do desk work while I'm incubating the spawn." He could hear the grin in her voice. "I'm sure Kingsley would love working with me all day."

"Kingsley hates you." Remus tried not to react when she put his hands on her breasts. Any minute now, she was going to start talking about Sirius.

"Anyway, Sirius is going to bring it up to get us to fight." He had proposed to the devil. No worse, he had proposed to a female Sirius. "And we're going to pretend to break up and make him feel guilty."

"He's not going to feel guilty." Remus removed his hands, glaring at her when she moved them to her waist. "So you do want children?"

Finally, Harley looked worried. It was bugging him since the flight. She was at an age where many weren't entirely sure what they wanted out of life, and he was at an age where most were sure. He wanted a family, not now, but eventually. "At least one. But… Look, I know you and Tonks almost… But I want some field time before…"

"I have time now." It was weird, being normal, not a monster. He never thought he would make it to middle age, let alone old age. "And I know Dora wants another baby." She narrowed her eyes, wondering how he knew that. "Because she and Charlie are discussing it." Her face fell and then her eyes widened at the same time. "He's willing to donate. But I don't want… I wish it did live but…"

"We'll know when we're ready," Harley said simply as she glided her hands over his chest, making him shiver. "Until then, we're fucking with Sirius until he cries."

"Yay…"

* * *

Sirius pushed his plans to make Harley and Remus see they were wrong for each other to the side. The full moon was tonight, and Remus was paranoid that he went through everything for nothing. As if he was going to transform, he holed himself up in the Lupin house and wouldn't come out of Lyall's basement as the sun started to set.

Harley was locked out, cursing them and threatening to write to Skeeter about the weird sexual things they've tried. So it seemed that she was still mad at him…

"She knows I'm down here," Sirius growled to a pink Remus. "Christ, Moony. What the hell did you do to my daughter?"

"She's the one who…" Thankfully, Remus did the right thing and dropped it. Harley did too, when Lyall flooed back with dinner from the Leaky Cauldron. "I haven't taken Wolfsbane. Dad's too old to fight me off… Harley wouldn't so much as stun me."

They were sitting on the dusty old floor. Sirius had already sneezed more times than he could count. "Because you're cured."

"I attacked her that day, didn't I?" Remus was talking about the brief few moments he went feral. Although he threatened to, Sirius never brought it up and Harley didn't either. "I thought I was… the wolf."

"No." Sirius didn't think he ever could tell either. Remus was his best friend. Sure, his best friend who was doing absolutely disgusting things with his daughter, but if it wasn't for Remus… Harley would never so much as consider talking to him, let alone forgiving him. "I told you, Moony. You puked your guts out—"

"Don't call me that anymore." The nickname never bothered him before. "I could've killed her."

He could have, but Sirius rolled his eyes like he had no idea what Remus was talking about and that he was being silly. "With your smelly vomit?"

"Are you ever going to tell the truth?" Remus snapped.

Sirius pointed at the tiny window above their heads. The full moon was shining brightly while Remus was trying in vain to get Sirius to admit something that would allow him to hate himself again. "Does it matter?"

* * *

"I thought I'd have to be up the duff for him to propose," Harley said as she picked at her Shepard's pie as she and Mr. Lupin tried to eat an early dinner. They were both refusing to acknowledge that Remus had every right to worry. The treatment was still in the experimental stage. Anything could happen.

"So did I." Mr. Lupin was cool. He just wanted Remus to be happy. Over thirty years of guilt will do that to a person.

"Yeah." Harley forced herself to take a bite. "Who knew I'd just have to nearly kill him?"

"He wanted to get the treatment." Yeah right. "Remus feels like he doesn't deserve to be happy. He truly thought of himself as a Dark creature. In his mind, everything is his fault. Even what happened to your parents."

"How—?"

Mr. Lupin pushed his plate away. "He was trying to gain the trust of neutral packs at the time. Remember that was when Sirius was suspicious of him being the spy? If Remus wasn't… Well, you know. He wouldn't have had those missions. Peter wouldn't have become an animagus and wouldn't have been able to escape multiple times. Remus doesn't think very highly of himself, Harley. I'm hoping this will cure that."

"Cure what?" Remus asked hoarsely. His expression told Harley he knew exactly what his father was talking about.

"The herpes you gave me," Harley said as soon as Sirius walked up the basement steps.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, but instead of arguing, simply turned to the floo and left. Oh he was definitely plotting. Too bad she was five steps ahead.

"Don't," Remus muttered as he forced himself to sit down. This should've been a celebration, and he was too caught up in the past to be happy!

"What?" So this wasn't the cure all that they were hoping for. Harley laced her fingers with his. "We should be having crazy fun right now. We—"

"You're trying to out-Sirius Sirius. You know that, right?" Remus poured himself some wine as he changed the subject. "And I don't know if it's going to work. You can't change what happen Harley—"

"And neither can you!" There was no way in hell she was going to let him lecture her when he was doing the exact same thing, blaming himself for over thirty years of something he couldn't control. Maybe he was wiser and more mature, but he loved hating himself too much for her liking. "Maybe the problem with Sirius is that he won't let us be happy! Will you?"

Mr. Lupin's eyes darted between them like a pair of ping pong balls. It was clear that he was just itching to say, _You're trying to out-Remus Remus. You know that, right?_ The glint in his eyes was a bit too smug, like he was patiently waiting for them to get over themselves.

"You're problem with Sirius is that you don't know what James is to you anymore. You think he took that away from you, and in a way, he did. But James will always be your father, Harley. Biology is never going to change that." Welp, Remus definitely managed to out-Remus her. Harley glowered when he added, "You should know what little biology can mean, considering where you grew up."

Asshole. "I want a husband, Remus. Not a fucking shrink!"

* * *

"And you just left at that?" Hermione said as they browsed through a Barnes and Noble that night. Harley wanted to go to the gym, but Hermione didn't like lifting weights. Wimp.

Harley smirked. Even in a bookstore, Hermione had her nose in a book. She didn't notice Harley lured her into the porn section until she slipped an erotic graphic novel over the book she was currently reading. "Yes."

"You disgust me," Hermione said simply before slamming the book shut on Harley's fingers. "So are you broken up _again?_ "

"No. I just want him to stew for a few hours." Harley smirked when an elderly couple walked by. "Jeez, Hermione stop trying to show me this stuff!"

Face scarlet, Hermione grabbed her by her wrist and yanked until they wound up in the bible section… with the elderly couple. "God damn it! …I hate you, Harley!"

"Stop mocking my religion!" Harley yelled as Hermione started dragging her away again.

"Why am I friends with you?"

"I don't know. I was under the impression that Dumbledore was paying you."

Hermione glared at her before smiling and rolling her eyes. "Not nearly enough."

"Anyway…" Harley slowly walked to the fiction section and picked up something random. She and Remus always did that to try to get into a new series or author. "I hate when he lectures me. I don't want him to think he's my dad or something."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "It sounded like you were lecturing him too."

"Yeah but…"

"You aren't twenty years older?" Hermione prompted.

Why did Hermione have to be so clever? All of her friends should be stupid and just agree with everything she said. "What if he wakes up one day and thinks I'm just a kid?"

"He changed your nappies." Somehow, Hermione didn't seem too keen on making her feel better tonight. Surely it had nothing to do with the old people thing that just happened. "And he was your teacher when you were thirteen. I think Remus is just as disgusting as you are. You're perfect for each other."

Well what do you know? Hermione was a good friend after all. Harley grinned. "Thanks, Hermione. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Oh just shut up and buy me coffee, sicko."

"Can we sit next to the old people?"

Hermione made a face that reminded her of Crookshanks. "You're paying for my books too. The cost of being your friend just rose."

* * *

Remus opened one eye when Harley slid into his bed that night. "Dinner was extremely awkward when you left. Dad wanted me to apologize. I asked him what for, and he didn't know."

"Because he knows I'm the best you can get." She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Hermione says you're a sick fuck like me, so I shouldn't worry."

"Oh thank Merlin," he said dryly. Honestly, he was more angry at his father, who knew him better than anyone. They were very much one and the same, him and his father. Guilt and self-loathing ate away at them. Now that he was cured, that everything that happened was now a memory, they weren't exactly sure what to do with themselves.

"And I will out-Sirius Sirius."

"Wonderful." He could only imagine what Sirius was up to now. Part of him wished that he and Harley were still sneaking around, that nothing had changed from a few months ago. They were a happy family of three, as dysfunctional as they come, but they were happy. Remus stared at the full moon from his window, looking at it with human eyes for the first time that he could remember. He wondered if they would ever be that happy again.

* * *

Sirius got Harley back by making a late visit to Molly. The woman was insufferable, but it was worth it. She would invite Harley and Remus to the Burrow to celebrate their engagement this Sunday, and she wouldn't be able to help herself. With Charlie offering to donate sperm to Tonks, babies were on her brain, and since they were engaged, she was bounded to bring it up _at least_ once.

The breakup would hurt them both terribly. Sirius knew that, but he couldn't stand the two of them together. His best friend and his _daughter_. He considered Harley his daughter long before he knew the truth, and Harley considered her his daughter up until she had learned the truth. Would things ever go back to normal?

"Your father wouldn't even be able to look at you," his mother's portrait spat as he threw his coat on the couch.

"Has he ever been?" Sirius asked tiredly. He couldn't wait to leave this place.

"Thank God it's a female," Mother went on. "I'd never thought I'd see the day that I was happy the Black line isn't going to continue."

"Don't jinx it," Sirius mumbled as he slunk to the fridge for some butter beer. Maybe he should keep the portrait up until he found a muggleborn witch to marry, or better yet a Muggle. Harley did tell him that Muggles had a thing called a computer that had something called dating sites where he could easily pick up women.

Sirius was just getting around to laughing at the thought of telling his mother how he met his future girlfriend when someone whacked him on the back of the head. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with Corban Yaxley.

 **Finally! Sorry for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger! Thanks for reviewing A-Ravenclaw-Demigoddess, Bianca Di Angelo 0, Nataly SkyPot, Madra uzemaki, and Kind Baudelaire!**

 **Up next, Harley finally admits that she still loves Sirius!**


	6. Blacks Never Apologize

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Part 6 Blacks Never Apologize

Harley scowled out the kitchen window of the Lupin house. Three days. She hadn't heard from Sirius in three days. Whatever he was plotting, she wanted to get it over with so she could get on with her own plotting.

Remus wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "Maybe, he finally wants to set things right."

"Blacks never apologize." Harley snorted when Remus froze. Sirius had been doing nothing _but_ apologizing. She was the one being stubborn, but frankly, she didn't care. "You can't expect me to accept him as my dad."

"I never asked you to do that," Remus whispered in her ear. "You both love each other. Isn't that enough?"

Harley rolled her eyes and pulled away. She did miss Sirius. Being surrounded by wise, somewhat sneaky Lupins made her realize how much she missed having someone around who was as emotionally stunted as herself. Hermione had it made. She was practically dating a potato.

" _He_ can write to _me,_ " Harley huffed. "Until then, I'm going out drinking with Ron."

"I'll alert the bars," Remus said dryly. Git.

* * *

Remus wrote to Sirius. Harley knew it, and as much as she hated to admit it, it bothered her that they received no reply. Sirius's stubborn silence turned her into a grumpy cat who lazed about the house, eating and complaining about nothing. This, her existence, was _his_ fault, meaning it was his responsibility to "set things right," as Remus put it.

"Finally," Remus muttered one day after breakfast. Harley saw he had a small box but quickly adverted her eyes back to her book so she could properly pretend to not be interested. Of course, he noticed right away. "Do you want me to open it, Harley? It's a jewelry box."

"So he's offering peace with Walburga's crusty earrings?" Harley hunched into her book to keep herself from looking. "Fuck no. You can wear them."

"Gee, thanks." Remus opened them and screamed in a very unmanly way before dropping the box.

"What? What is it?" Harley cursed herself for caring, but now wasn't the time to worry about caring when she shouldn't. Sirius's ear was in the box.

* * *

Sirius felt like he was lifting iron curtains when he opened his eyes. He figured he'd see Yaxley again. The bastard said he was going to send Harley a finger next. The sight before him was much, much worse.

James. Lily was there too, looking sad but not guilty. Sirius never thought he would be afraid to be face to face with his best friend. Joyous, relieved, anxious, or maybe even nervous, but never fearful.

"Padfoot…" He smiled. It was nearly like his normal smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "The past few weeks have been _interesting_ to watch."

"Am I dead?" Sirius said stupidly. That made Lily smile sadly too.

"Not yet," she whispered. "And you can't give up, Sirius… Harley needs you."

He shrunk away from them, but there was nothing to focus on except for Lily and James. The area around them was only bright, pure white light. "She hates me."

"She doesn't," James pressed. _Do you?_ Sirius wondered. "Padfoot… I never told anyone, but… I knew, before… before Halloween."

He knew before he died? Impossible… His memory was wiped, and he never said anything. No one would keep that secret and act like nothing happened. The very thought was unbearable. He himself should have kept it a secret.

"A few days after Harley was born," he went on, "I snuck off to visit my parent's grave. Lily was still recovering, and I wanted to take a picture of the family tapestry to show her."

"Oh God…" Sirius felt his heart sink to his feet, remembering when James had said he was going to do that and came back empty handed. Drunk, but empty handed. All this time, for nearly a year and a half, he knew. He knew, and he never told anyone.

James shrugged, trying to act like he didn't care. He wouldn't meet his eyes though. All he could say was, "I love my daughter."

"I'm sorry." There was nothing else he could say. His apology would never make it right either. James found out the truth by looking for his daughter's name under his and seeing it under his best friend's.

"She wouldn't be her," Lily said weakly. She offered no apologies to her husband. Perhaps that was why. Or perhaps, they had been able to move passed it as they watched Harley grow.

James finally looked at him. "I'm not angry with you, Sirius." He sighed, sounding tired and, if Sirius wasn't mistaken, a little embarrassed. "I'm jealous. You'll get time with her, moments with her that I'll never… I didn't say anything after I found out because I wanted those moments with Harley. I wanted to see her grow up, walk her down the aisle, laugh with her..." A few tears rolled down his cheeks, resembling crystals in the bright light. "She's my baby."

"We won't have that anymore." Sirius didn't know if that was a comfort for James or not. Death brought peace, not spite.

"Yes, you will." James laughed through his tears when Lily put a hand on his shoulder. "She's angry, Padfoot, because she thinks she won't have that with me anymore either."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. There was no anymore with Harley and James, unfortunately. "What do you mean?" he repeated loudly.

But the light was starting to dim. Before Sirius could ask again, his eyes snapped open and he was face to face with Yaxley.

* * *

Remus was with Kingsley. Harley did more arguing with Kingsley than not. Not good for her career, but she didn't have time to pretend to care about Kingsley's opinion of her. Sirius had been missing for days, and she hadn't even noticed.

She was too busy plotting against him to check on him, to see his ransacked kitchen, his destroyed floo. Kreacher was nowhere to be seen, big surprise there. And when she found him, she had one of Dudley's old shirts to throw in his ugly face. This wasn't happening again.

Before she could scream and threatened the old house elf, Harley walked past Walburga's portrait. Usually, she wouldn't even look at it, but Walburga must've heard from her favorite elf what Sirius found out. Her noises of disapproval at the sight of Harley made her stop her search.

"I knew," she said coldly. "I knew as soon as he was sorted into Gryffindor that he would soil the Black Family Name. I should have cursed his fertility and arranged a marriage for Regulus when he was sixteen. Then you wouldn't be strutting about my halls with the stench of wolf clinging to your skin."

 _Rise above those who taunt you_. Remus would say something like that. Or Yoda. Unfortunately, Harley wasn't a thousand years old and didn't give a fuck about Walburga Black's opinion of her. At least, that's what she told herself. "Who was here the other day, bitch?"

Walburga sneered at her. "Sirius was."

"And who else?" she snapped. "Because if something happens to him, I'm having this place demolished with you and that fetal pig you call a house elf in it."

Walburga looked down on her with her yellow, hateful eyes. "I know why you're so upset," she said softly. "Because now that you know, the truth is staring you in the face. You're more of a Black than Sirius could ever be."

"I-I am not!"

Walburga chuckled, absolutely loving this. "Sirius has been begging for forgiveness all this time, but you can't forgive the unforgivable like a bleeding heart Gryffindor would. Because you are a true Black, willing to cast him aside for your own hatred. Did you burn anything with his name on it?"

"WHO TOOK HIM?" Harley yelled. Walburga's opinion of her didn't matter. Nothing about it was true. She wasn't a Black.

She smiled, showing off rotten teeth and cracked lips. "Everything in this house is yours now. You represent the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

"I do not!" she screamed. Without thinking, she ripped open the drawer to an end table and took out a letter opener. She didn't care if Walburga's portrait would repair itself. She'd keep tearing the woman to shreds repeatedly until she got her answer. "WHERE IS SIRIUS?!"

"HARLEY!" Remus burst into the parlor moments before Harley could stab the letter opener into Walburga's neck. She knew how she must look. Wild eyes, tense muscles, absolutely with radiating anger. Like a true Black.

"She knows where Sirius is!" Harley cried in defense. Walburga giggled behind her. "She _knows_."

"I know too." Remus held up his hands. "Harley, put the letter opener down." She didn't move. "You're better than this, Harley. I know where he is, so this will do nothing but satisfy a sick part of you." _A Black part,_ she thought. "Put it down."

Harley's arm started shaking. She didn't _want_ to put it down. Slowly, she lowered her arm. "Where is he?"

Remus breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Harley into a hug. The letter opener fell to the floor with a clang. "Corban Yaxley's twin brother just returned from Russia."

Walburga remained silent.

* * *

Harley walked in just in time to see Yaxley trying to saw off one of Sirius's fingers as he struggled and did his best not to cry out. She snapped and cast without thinking, _"Crucio!"_

She hit him square in the back, causing the man to twist and fall to the ground. Unfortunately, years of service to Voldemort made him used to this pain. The bastard was quick to stand up.

"Where are the aurors?" he barked. "I want to make a deal. One war hero for another. My brother will not be getting the Kiss."

Harley smirked. "I guess Remus is getting them. I apparated as soon as he told me about the abandoned warehouse you've been squatting in."

Yaxley tossed aside his saw and grinned. "You're going to regret that."

"Because you're tougher than fucking Voldemort?" Harley taunted. Her eyes slid to Sirius when he started struggling in his bonds. "Let him go."

Yaxley advanced towards her and took out his own wand. "Why should I? I can do whatever I want to him to get you to do as I say."

 _"Crucio!"_ Harley grinned as he tried not to scream and sunk to his knees. "Try me. Sirius and I didn't grow up like the rest of these goody two shoes Gryffindors. We know that when someone hits you, the only way to get them to stop is to hurt them back ten times over!"

"HARLEY!" Sirius screamed when Yaxley started charging towards her, but she was ready. She slid out of the way, causing him to nearly topple over. His killing curse zoomed just above her head, making him scream again.

Harley punched Yaxley in the face before hitting his knee with a curse and hearing a crunching sound. He retaliated by tossing a water charm to her face, causing Harley to choke and fall backwards so she could breathe.

"The Dark Lord was too caught up with putting your head on a silver platter," he growled through the pain. "I just want my brother back. I reckon they'll release him if I start sending Potter parts to the Ministry instead of Black's. They're more valuable."

At his words, Harley shrieked and grabbed his ankles, causing him to come crashing down to her level. "Take that back!" she grunted as they grappled on the ground, momentarily forgetting their wands. "I said TAKE THAT BACK!"

"What are you on about?" he grumbled as he tried to grab her neck and was rewarded with a knee to the stomach. "Going to deny that the Perfect Potters aren't better than the bat shit crazy Blacks, are you?"

Harley punched him in the eye, but his hands finally made it to her neck. She spluttered until bright red light made him go limp on top of her. Remus loomed over her, looking as disappointed as ever.

"Can't I tell you anything without you storming off to be the hero?" he said tiredly.

Harley smiled, knowing he'd forgive her in less than a heartbeat. "No."

"You could at least apologize for scaring the crap out of me…"

Harley glanced at Sirius, who had collapsed in exhaustion, pain, and probably relief. "Blacks never apologize."

* * *

She stayed in his room the entire time while he recovered, only looking away when the healers repaired his butchered finger and grew his ear back. The silence made it clear that they both had to apologize, but they were Blacks. Such things didn't come naturally.

He had to be the first one to say it. He was the parent after all. "I'm sorry." Harley's brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't think I ever properly apologized. You see, I didn't want to. Ever since you said, 'A mistake that resulted in me.' I-I-I couldn't do it. I couldn't feel sorry for you existing, Harley. You are the most wonderful…" A few tears dripped onto his cream colored hospital blanket. Sirius barely noticed. "As much as I hate myself for doing that to James, I'd do it all over again, if it would result in you."

At first, Sirius could tell that Harley was going to force herself to get angry with him and ignore him. Then she looked at his bandaged hand and ear. She folded her arms over her chest and tapped her feet a few times before speaking.

"I'm sorry I didn't let you apologize. It's just… With James, all I had was the biology. I don't have any memories that are my own. So when Remus tells me that biology wouldn't matter to him, it bothers me because that was _all_ I had. And now…" She looked away when her eyes filled with tears. "And now, I have nothing."

Suddenly, Sirius knew what James meant at the end of his vision. Or was it a dream? Did it even matter? "He will always be part of you, Harley. You may not have memories, but you know who he is to you. I know it's not enough but… He knew."

"What do you mean he knew?" Harley barked. "Because last I heard, he and Mum weren't in the middle of a divorce when they died."

"The Potter family tapestry. I had a dream, and he told me he saw it. A-ask Remus. A few days after you were born, he was going to visit his parent's grave at Potter Manor and take a picture of the family tapestry for Lily. We had thought he had forgotten because he came home roaring drunk and punched me in the face instead…" Sirius forced himself to smile, but Harley only glared at him. "Remus will know what I'm talking about. Although… maybe James wasn't as drunk as we thought…"

"You expect me to believe that?" She snorted. "How convenient. You don't have to lie to me, Sirius."

"He loved you so much," Sirius said thickly, "that he couldn't bear even saying that he wasn't your dad. And you were only days old. Think about that, Har. Think about that the next time you need him. Because he is part of you. He wanted to be so badly, Harley, and still does, from what he told me."

She laughed to try to cover up that she was crying. "I used to think of what he would say. Especially when I got into trouble. Or…" She wiped her eyes and laughed genuinely this time. "Or I was fifteen and having dreams about Remus."

"I'm sure he was as thrilled as I am," Sirius said dryly. He reached out for her when she laughed again. "Do you think you could forgive me, Har?"

"Maybe…" She grinned. "If you can forgive me for sacking Kreacher and selling Grimmauld to Ron for one galleon."

"Damn, I wasn't even declared dead, and my heir is pawning off my stuff." He paused. "Does this mean that the three of us can live together again?"

Harley rose out of her seat and hugged him tightly. "The four of us." Sirius pulled away, horrified. "Mr. Lupin," she clarified. "He grew on me with his mother-in-law comments against you. So I guess that means you'll have to speed up the repairing of Potter Manor."

"Really?" Now that was just cruel! Lyall Lupin would hate him until his dying breath. Sirius was going to get subtle comments and fake smiles for years, decades even.

Harley raised an eyebrow. "You didn't think I'd let you off the hook that easily. I am a Black after all."

That explains a lot…

 **Thank you A-Ravenclaw-Demigoddess and Nataly SkyPot for reviewing!**

 **As much as I hate to say it, this is the last chapter. :'( The next one will be an epilogue that has all that mushy gushy stuff I love to write. ;) It'll be the highlights of Remus's and Harley's life, like Sirius forcing himself to walk her down the aisle. Any requests?**

 **Oh and for anyone interested, a while back I started a Snarriet (Snape x femHarry) called** _ **The Halfblood Princess!**_


	7. Sirius Love

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine.**

Epilogue Sirius Love

 _Lavender Brown. Remus would never forget the look on her face. She had a wound in her neck, deep enough to kill her, but not deep enough to kill her instantly. Remus could help her, if he was quick enough._

 _"St-st…"_ _ **Stay away from me.**_ _That was what she was trying to choke out. Her wound was from Greyback and made gurgles of blood come out instead of words. The bastard attacked people even when he wasn't a wolf. She stumbled away, thinking he was just like Greyback, his sire._

 _"Please," Remus begged. She cowered when he took out his wand and covered her neck with a shaking hand. "Let me—"_

 _And like that, the life left her eyes. He didn't save her because he was too mortified to take charge and heal her._

 _"It's okay." Someone was running her hands through his hair. "It's okay, Remus."_

 _Remus's eyes snapped opened. It was Harley, laying next to him, in his bed._

 _His nightmare worried her, obviously. Remus let his bleary eyes focus to see that she was naked. Oh God… What had he done?_

 _"I have nightmares too," she continued. "We all do. And we all had people we couldn't save."_

 _Remus sat up and scrambled away from Harley until he nearly fell out of the bed. "I-I'm s-sorry. I can't believe—"_

 _Sadness filled Harley's eyes. "I'm not a kid."_

 _Yes, she was. A kid who was just about to start her life. "Harley. This isn't fair to you."_

 _"So it meant nothing?" she challenged. Remus didn't answer. "I've always fancied you."_

 _"You should go," he said quietly._

 _Harley grinned. "I live here. Until tomorrow, anyway."_

 _Remus swore and looked at the clock. It was nearly noon. Sirius would be up for breakfast soon. "Look, Harley. This is wrong. I've obviously taken advantage of your… intoxicated state last night."_

 _"I wasn't drunk." Harley laughed when his jaw dropped. "Okay, I was. But so were you!"_

 _"You're like a daughter to me," Remus lied. When she was a kid, he kept his distance, not wanting to hurt her. As she got older, he simply saw her as another person. An amazing person, but not his daughter, like Sirius did._

 _"Would you have sex with your daughter?" Harley asked. "Even if you were drunk?"_

 _She already knew the answer and was staring at his lips, waiting for the perfect moment to kiss him. He had to put an end to this._

 _"Please leave," he said quietly._

 _Harley smirked, but before she could try anything, they heard Sirius trip and curse whatever he fell over down the hall. "I'll be waiting for you to come to your senses tonight. In my room… naked."_

 _And Remus snuck in as soon as Sirius was out for the night. Not because the sex was great but because she heard him at his most vulnerable and didn't leave._

* * *

"Seriously, Sirius?"

Remus was too ticked off to realize what he just said. Harley was going wedding dress shopping with Molly, and Sirius found himself giving Remus the cold shoulder.

"Let him pout," Lyall said. Didn't the old curmudgeon have a bridge game to go to or something? "You'd think he'd get over it after five years."

"Dad…"

Lyall threw his hands up in the air. "What? She's been more excited to start the wedding plans than graduating from the Auror Academy. This shouldn't be a surprise!"

"Go to your card game, Dad." Remus almost sounded as exasperated as Harley did when Sirius asked how late she was going to stay out with Ginny. He couldn't sound young when Sirius sounded old!

With a few grumbles, Lyall hobbled off to the floo to go argue with his fellow old people at the Leaky Cauldron. Once he was gone, Remus glared at him.

"What?" Sirius asked innocently.

Remus folded his arms over his chest. "Go on. Say it."

Sirius played dumb for all of two seconds. "Are you sure, Remus?"

"You mean is Harley sure?" Hurt flashed in Remus's eyes, but five years without being a werewolf gave him some confidence. "Why don't you ask her, instead of trying to pressure me? Because it's not going to work, Sirius. I've loved her ever since…"

He supposed he walked right into that one. Still, Sirius didn't want to think about how this mess with Remus and Harley started. He had hoped Harley would grow out of it, see reason. Remus certainly wouldn't. He was a creature of habit, and the cure had given him some much needed confidence. The life they had was too good.

But Harley needed adventure, something Remus had grown out of. Surely she didn't want to be tied down. Sirius still didn't and thought Harley was way too young to _settle down._

* * *

"Harley? Can I ask you something?" After awkwardly saying that he fell in love with Harley after having drunk sex with her, Sirius wasn't in the mood to continue his conversation with Remus. Still, he wanted to know if his disgust was what made him hate that Remus and Harley were together or if it was true that they didn't belong together.

"Hmmm…" Mrs. Weasley said that Harley needed to be better in the kitchen if she were to be someone's wife, so she decided to learn how to make cocktails. "I guess? Would you mix chocolate milk and vodka?"

Sirius shrugged. Remus was the Guinea pig, so he didn't care if they were horrible. "How did you know you were in love with Remus?"

Harley stiffened and then put her hands on her hips. "Are you going to try to fuck up the last five years?" Sirius didn't say anything. "Because who do you think I'll chose if you make me?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Sirius barked before he could stop himself. "I mean, are you sure you really want to spend the rest of your life with someone nearly twice your age?"

"Yes," she said stiffly. "I've been in love with Remus since before I knew what love was! _And_ it was all _your_ fault!"

 _Harley was fifteen and doing her best to hide her tears. Sirius was a bloody drunk. Him calling her James was nothing to cry about. Next, he was going to call Mrs. Weasley Voldemort and start humping Snape's leg like the dog that he was._

 _She still didn't want him to see her tears, even though she doubted he would remember anyway. The one place he wouldn't be caught dead in would be the best place to hide: the Black Family Library._

 _And of course, Remus was there, lost in a book as usual. Unfortunately, he wasn't as lost as she thought and looked up the moment she threw herself on an armchair by the fireplace. Harley scowled at him when he raised his eyebrows._

 _"Did I miss breakfast again?" Remus asked lightly. She didn't even smile in remembrance of the fights he got into Mrs. Weasley over it. "Well, what did Sirius do this time?"_

 _"Nothing," she grumbled._

 _"You know how many women Sirius has given that look?" Remus chuckled when she wrinkled her nose. "I mean a look of disappointment… Do I have to ask Molly so you can be coddled for the rest of the summer?"_

 _That bastard… Harley huffed and was tempted not to tell him. But Mrs. Weasley's hugs were so suffocating. "He called me James." Then, she added a joke to try to show that it didn't bother her. "My tits aren't_ _ **that**_ _small."_

 _Remus cleared his throat and looked away at that. This would be the perfect opportunity to flee. "Ah, well, why do you think he did that?"_

 _Harley rolled her eyes. She was fifteen after all. "Because he's a fucking alcoholic! That's why! So he'd rather be wasted than remember a summer with me!"_

 _"Sometimes…" Here we go. Remus was in wisdom giving mode. "Sometimes it's hard to understand the pain of others because of the pain they cause us."_

 _So now_ _ **she**_ _was overreacting. Good to know. Then maybe she'd think twice before clocking Sirius as soon as he sobered up, if he_ _ **ever**_ _sobered up that is._

 _"Gee thanks Dumbledore," she said dryly as she rose from her seat. "I'd better get back to class now."_

 _"Harley." Remus sighed. "He misses James. He never got the chance to deal with the loss until now, trapped in the personal hell his best friend helped him escape from."_

 _"So what?" Harley snapped. "I should let it go? Or better yet, tell him how I feel, and we'll all hug and go to Disney?"_

 _"No." He smiled. "Although the last one would be nice. I'm saying we'll dump all the liquor and let Mrs. Weasley do all the talking. He won't be able to drink away her lectures. I know you, Harley. You'd rather eat your shoe than tell someone how you feel."_

 _"Thanks," Harley said sarcastically. Remus was much more of a prat than Professor Lupin. Less mysterious, she supposed. "… I'm not James."_

 _"And don't try to be," Remus warned. "Sirius needs to get his act together, and it has nothing to do with you." He smiled in a sad way that made Harley's heart skip a beat. "He doesn't like dealing with his emotions. Sound familiar?"_

 _"No." But she returned the smile, and suddenly, felt a lot less angry with Sirius. Ginny just made her more angry by agreeing with her that Sirius was a drunk, stupid jerk. Hermione tried to solve everything by planning an intervention. Ron laughed at the idea and simply said that Sirius had nothing to do but drink, that it was a silly mistake._

 _Remus made her take her head out of her own arse but told her what she needed to hear. She couldn't make Sirius stop drinking so much that he called her James. It wasn't her responsibility to make him feel better._

 _He stared for a moment, but once he realized she was going to be okay, he stopped pestering her and went back to his book. Harley watched him pretend to read and gauge her emotions for a moment. It was times like this that she wishes she was older._

"That's it?" Sirius yelled.

Harley shrugged. "Pretty much. I was hurting, and he made it go away. He was there for me when I needed him."

There was an implied _you weren't._ Sirius growled to himself and stomped off. They shouldn't get married.

* * *

Harley tried to act like it didn't bother her. The wedding was about to start, and Sirius was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't exactly like he could get lost in Hogwarts, the first home she could remember and a place he knew like the back of his hand.

"He'll come around," Hermione said softly. "In a way, this is better isn't it? Better than him causing a scene or showing up drunk?"

"Did he say anything this morning?" Ginny asked awkwardly. "You guys do live together."

"I'll get Mr. Lupin to do it," Harley said to firmly drop the subject. What would she say to Sirius when she got back from the honeymoon? What would he say to her? "No. I'll walk down the aisle myself."

* * *

Sirius almost didn't show up. He apparated just as the ceremony was supposed to start and was running to Hogwarts as a dog so he wouldn't be too late. He was gasping for air by the time he made it to the Great Hall. Harley was already halfway to Remus.

He knew they loved each other. During the months of wedding plans, he angrily tried to deny it, but he only ended up looking grumpier than Lyall Lupin. He didn't want them to get married, but he couldn't hurt them by not showing up.

Like the stupid git that he was, he raced down the aisle to catch up to her. She turned around when he felt flat on his face.

"What?" she asked rudely.

"Sorry, I, uh, overslept," he lied breathlessly.

She wanted to tell him to leave. He could tell by the cold, Walburga worthy look on her face.

Or maybe not. Harley held out her white lace covered hand. "It's after noon. C'mon. Before you get dog slobber on my train."

Sirius clumsily got up and wrapped his arm around hers. "I love you."

Harley shrugged. "You're okay, I guess."

* * *

"I got into a fight with Remus," Harley said casually. So that explained why they were wandering around London, going everywhere but home even though the sun was starting to rise. She was trying to act like she didn't care, but Sirius knew better. It was their first argument since they wedding, and they only just came back from their honeymoon.

"About?" Sirius asked. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. When did he get so old?

Harley shrugged and stole one of his fries, dipping it into her milkshake before popping it back into her mouth. "I was going to start work next week."

"And?" Sirius asked. Remus was never one to try to stop her from being an auror. In fact, Sirius was the one who worried. Hadn't she been through enough danger to last a lifetime?

"And…" Harley took a deep breath. "He said he wanted to talk about having a baby."

Oh. That was what yet another thing Sirius worried about. Remus was much older, so he was going to want to do things that someone his age would want to do, not someone who was twenty years younger. He didn't doubt that they loved each other (as much as he wanted to), but sometimes, love wasn't enough.

"And you told him to stuff it?" Sirius asked hopefully. He was too young to be a grandfather anyway. Harley nodded, and he breathed a sigh of relief. "So then what happened?"

"He was alright with it." Okay… So what was the problem? "But I made a big fuss and got really mad at him, saying how we agreed that I'd work on my career for at least five years first. And he was okay with it, you know, after I yelled at him for a good ten minutes. But now that I've let myself think on it…"

Harley wanted a baby. Sirius found his mouth hanging open as she looked so upset with herself and stared at her plate. She flipped out on Remus and now wanted what she was angry with him for wanting, almost immediately after from the looks of things.

"Well," Sirius said awkwardly, "I guess you'll have to tell him you were wrong."

"Or I could just stop taking my birth control." Well, that's what he got for wording it like that… Blacks were never wrong. "He won't be too bothered, since he wanted one anyway."

Sometimes when he saw himself in Harley, he wondered how anyone liked him. "How Slytherin," he said dryly, causing her to roll her eyes and give him the finger before taking a fist full of his fries. "Just tell him you changed your mind."

Harley shook her head. "What if I change my mind again?"

"Maybe you should figure that out before you get up the duff." No wonder she wasn't with her friends right now. They would set her straight. Sirius had no idea how to make her see reason.

Harley pushed away her plate and sighed before saying what was really bothering her. "What if he says no?"

And wait until he's forty eight? Sirius doubted it. Remus wasn't nearly as stubborn and wouldn't hold off on something he wanted for five years just because Harley yelled at him. "What happened to being brave, Har?"

Harley shrugged. "I'll be brave next year when I go back to work."

Sirius banged his head on the table when she rose to pay the bill. Now he was going to have to talk to Remus about having a baby with his baby. Gross.

* * *

"So, Remus…" Sirius forced himself to laugh when Remus groaned, slammed his book shut, and tried to flee the library. "I just wanted to talk!"

"And that's just what I wanted to do with Harley!" Remus yelled in exasperation. "I wasn't giving her an ultimatum! I just felt ready…" He held his hands up in defense when Sirius opened his mouth to speak. "But I'm not angry with her! I wanted to see if she was willing to think about it."

"She is," Sirius said quietly. Remus froze with his hand on the bookshelf. "Sort of."

Remus frowned but, being Sirius's best friend and Harley's husband, knew exactly what he was saying. She changed her mind but wasn't willing to admit to being a prat for getting so defensive with Remus. "She's… thinking about it?"

Uh… Sirius smiled and nodded. If he said that, Remus would bring up the conversation again, and Harley would talk with him, not just dumping her birth control and pretending it was an "accident." Sirius shuddered at thought of the "accident" occurring.

"Hmmm…" Remus wasn't the brains of the Marauders for nothing. "Perhaps I changed my mind. I'll see when we _talk._ "

"Remus!" But it was too late. Sirius swore as Remus walked away with a rather thoughtful look on his face. Well, at least he could say he tried…

* * *

A few weeks went by, and Remus didn't say anything when Harley started 9-5 hours at the auror department instead of the irregular hours of an actual auror. She simply lied to Kingsley and said she was pregnant already so she could just do desk work until she dropped the sprog. She'd start fieldwork as soon as she recovered.

Tonight, she was ovulating, so she and Remus were going to go at it like rabbits this week. She doubted he would say anything. … Well he wouldn't have if Sirius hadn't opened his big mouth.

"I ordered your potion." There was a curtness in his voice that she didn't like. He reached for the nightstand. "You seem to have forgotten."

Harley slid on top of Remus and let her robe slide off her body. "Don't move or I'll get the handcuffs."

Remus grabbed the potion before she could snatch up his wrists and slam them into the headboard. Harley swore when he popped off the cork and turned the bottle upside down. She had dumped it as soon as it arrived this morning. "How peculiar. It's empty."

"I took it before dinner," she lied. "Now shut up and fuck me."

Remus frowned at her as she started taking off his pants. He waited, but she refused to say anything. Damn Sirius! "So you'd rather me feel guilty than have a conversation with me and admitting you were a bit rash to snap at me the other week?"

She'd just have to distract him with sex. Harley started pulling down his pants until he grabbed her hands. "Why would you feel guilty? You want a baby."

"Not if you don't!" Remus snapped. "But apparently, you want one, even if I don't."

Sirius was so dog meat. Harley did her best to pout. "I was scared."

"So was I," Remus said dryly. "But I wanted a baby enough to face your wrath!"

"Wanted?" So he changed his mind just like she had changed hers.

Remus paused, letting her squirmed a bit. "I…" He took a deep breath. "…want to have a baby with you."

Harley grinned. "Then let's get to it, Professor!"

"And you ruined it…"

* * *

"He's perfect," Harley said. Sirius gulped and couldn't take his eyes off the baby. He looked just like him. "Maybe I'll take the full twelve weeks off for you," she cooed and tapped the tip of his nose. Harley never cooed.

"Even with Remus breathing down your neck?" Sirius asked, doing his best not to smile. Harley was a downright dragon the last few weeks. If Remus asked if she wanted water, she ripped his head off, saying he was a sexist pig who thought pregnant women were invalids. Sirius made the mistake of laughing once or twice…

Harley shrugged. "At least until the bones in his hand heals."

Sirius nodded. Poor Remus was getting his hand mended right now. "He said you wanted to tell me his name."

Harley bit her lip, and her eyes filled with tears, happy tears. "James."

She never mentioned James. It was too painful for her. Sirius often felt like she was trying to forget about him and was afraid to tell stories, afraid that she would remember her anger and resentment towards him for taking James away.

Sirius found himself choking up. "That-that sounds perfect, Har."

"Sirius." At first, he thought she was asking him for something. Then, she smiled to herself. "His name is James Sirius."

"But…" He didn't deserve that, to have his name next to James's. He called Harley his daughter, but she never called him her father, not even in private. Sirius tried not to let it bother him. He was lucky she still considered him family.

"I have two dads." Harley laughed and wiped her eyes. "I-I didn't know how to say it, until today."

"Do you really want to name him…" Sirius nearly jumped out of his skin when Harley handed him the new baby. He yawned but was too tired to fuss anymore. The boy had a set of lungs on him. "Are you sure?"

"No, I want to name him after Snape." Harley snorted. "Remus has to get his head fixed while he's at it. Albus Severus my arse."

Sirius laughed nervously. "But what are you going to tell him?"

Harley shrugged. "The truth, when he's in that awkward teen stage where he'll hate us all anyway. So he'll either think you're really gross or really horrible. Either way, he'll be right."

"Thanks, Har." Sirius let James suck on his finger when he started to fuss. "I wouldn't mind, if you didn't tell him."

"I would." Harley reached over and stroked the baby's chubby arm. "You're my dad, Sirius. I'm not going to lie to my son and say you aren't. I refuse."

Sirius looked down at the baby and finally felt at peace, finally felt willing to let what he did go. After all the pain he caused, there was nothing he wanted to change. His family was perfect.

 **Thank you Grey Wren, A-Ravenclaw-Demigoddess, and Nataly SkyPot for reviewing! This is it! The final chapter! Although I was thinking of adding something from James Sirius's angsty teenager years. Maybe in the summer and I'll put it here. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
